


Неизвестное наследие

by Doriana_Grey



Series: Тварь [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё как обычно – есть непонятная Тварь и есть у Твари Поиск, ну что тут еще можно придумать?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не учитываются 6 и 7 книги, демонфик со всем проистекающим. Сириус ради разнообразия жив.  
> На день рождения себе любимой, хочешь что-то прочитать – напиши уже сам ;)

Шестой курс для Гарри начался Разговорами, и он никак не мог это проигнорировать. Каждый раз, когда вокруг начинались приглушенные обсуждения, это так или иначе плохо заканчивалось для самого Гарри. Будь то обсуждение сбежавшего из Азкабана узника, будь то обсуждение Кубка чемпионов. Хотя, стоило признать, бегство Сириуса закончилось для него хорошо. Впрочем, понять, что нынешние разговоры никак не были связаны с его крестным, он мог, а потому нервничал.  
  
«... глаза становятся желтыми, зрачок горизонтальный, страшно, аж жуть!..»  
«А почему горизонтальный-то, у всех приличных тварей вертикальный...»  
«Так то приличные твари, а это ж...»  
«А почему Дамблдор это терпит?»  
«Ну он же их не пожирает...»  
«...по мне так лучше бы жрал...»  
  
Наслушавшись такого еще на вокзале, Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе нашел своих друзей и внимательно вгляделся в их лица. Гермиона задумчиво морщилась, а Рон, казалось, вот-вот упадет в обморок. Похоже, не иначе как разнообразия ради, друг знал больше подруги.  
  
– Ну? – спросил Гарри, садясь рядом с ними.  
Рон сдавленно пискнул и спрятал лицо в руках.  
– Надеюсь, это буду не я! – пробормотал он еле слышно. – Хотя Билл говорит, что это не так ужасно как кажется! – добавил он тонким голосом, оторвав ладони от лица и поглядев на друзей безумными глазами.  
  
– Что с ним? – Гарри повернулся к Гермионе.  
– Понятия не имею, – раздраженно повела плечом подруга. – Он в такой истерике с того момента, как мы встретились на вокзале, впрочем, как вариант, он и до этого был в таком состоянии, надо у Джинни спросить.  
  
– Если бы это было что-то серьезное, Сириус бы мне сказал, – неуверенно протянул Гарри.  
Лето, проведенное на Гриммо, а не у Дурслей, его заметно расслабило. Он вдруг подумал, что Сириус рассказал бы ему что-то лишь в случае несомненной опасности, грозящей ему, Гарри.  
  
– Почему я не Малфой! – взвыл вдруг Рон.  
– Что-то всё хуже и хуже ему становится, – забеспокоилась Гермиона, обнимая и поглаживая по спине друга. – Приедем, надо будет успокоительного зелья попросить у мадам Помфри или у профессора Снейпа...  
  
С диким воплем Рон вырвался из объятий подруги и выскочил из купе.  
– Очень странно, – прокомментировала его поведение Гермиона и посмотрела на Гарри. – А ты что скажешь?  
– Судя по разговорам, в Хогвартсе кто-то никого не ест, но лучше бы ел, – отрапортовал Гарри.  
– А, ну так это наверное про Ремуса, – с облегчением улыбнулась Гермиона. – Ты ведь в курсе, что он снова будет вести ЗОТИ?  
– Точно! – Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. – Сириус мне говорил, просто из головы вылетело. Но почему лучше бы жрал?  
– Гарри, ну ты же знаешь, что студентам что не сделай, всё будет не так, – Гермиона свела брови. – Но куда сбежал Рон? И о чем он бормотал?  
– Спросим за праздничным ужином! – решительно ответил Гарри. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что искать его сейчас не стоит.


	2. Chapter 2

В Хогвартсе Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что Рон не только не сел рядом с ними на их обычные места, но и постарался затеряться среди семикурсников. Гарри только собирался указать Гермионе на странное поведение друга, как тут же забыл об этом, уставившись на вошедшего в зал мага.  
  
– Это еще что за тварь? – громким шепотом произнес Гарри, ткнув пальцем в сторону вошедшего.  
Гермиона закатила глаза.  
– Гарри, как ты себя ведешь! – прошипела она. – Сам не видишь что ли, это не тварь, а _профессор Снейп_. Сколько можно!  
  
Гарри снова посмотрел туда, куда тыкал пальцем, но мага там уже не было. Зато за своей спиной он услышал ненавистный голос.  
– На самом деле мистер Поттер не так уж неправ, мисс Грейнджер, – негромко произнес Снейп. – Так что минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора за неумение отличить существо от человека.  
  
Гарри резко поднял голову и столкнулся взглядом с профессором Снейпом. То есть, ему сначала показалось, что это профессор Снейп, но ярко-желтые глаза с горизонтальным прямоугольным зрачком заставили его передумать.  
  
– А... а какое вы существо? – рискнула поинтересоваться Гермиона, уже пережившая шок от странного вида профессора и того, что с неё сняли баллы еще до начала праздничного ужина.  
– Вас это не касается, – ухмыльнулся Снейп, отчего сидящие близко к Гарри студенты могли полюбоваться на острые треугольные зубы. – И да, мистер Уизли, я вас вижу.  
  
Он втянул воздух, прикрыл глаза и, резко повернувшись, направился к преподавательскому столу.  
  
– Что это сейчас было? – Гарри проследил взглядом за Снейпом.  
Гермиона ничего не ответила, её губы шевелились, а глаза смотрели сквозь друзей, что указывало на то, что она крепко заинтересовалась загадкой видовой принадлежности Снейпа, и теперь вернуть её на землю не было никакой возможности.  
  
Зато ответил Рон, который наконец сел рядом с Гарри, хотя вид у него был при этом как у покойника.  
– Это у профессора Снейпа опять Поиск, – пояснил он, нервно поведя плечами. – Ему официально разрешен Поиск в Хогвартсе раз в три года, иначе эта сволочь сдохнет, что, на мой взгляд, было бы лучшим решением.  
  
Снейп за столом преподавателей медленно повернулся к ним и так улыбнулся, блеснув острыми зубами, что Гарри понял — он их слышит.  
– Ага, эта тварь обладает безукоризненным слухом, зрением и чутьем, – ничуть не смущаясь, продолжил Рон. – К счастью, только на период Поиска, иначе житья бы нам в Хогвартсе не было.  
– А долго длится Поиск? – заинтересовался Гарри.  
  
– Ты будто с Луны свалился, – покачала головой наконец отошедшая Гермиона. – Пока не найдет. В некотором роде хорошо, что профессор Снейп не вейла, значит, он не кого-то конкретного ищет.  
– Плохо, что не вейла, – возмутился Рон. – Тогда бы он за всю жизнь раз или два в Поиске был, а тут каждые три года!  
Продолжить разговор они не успели, потому что Минерва Макгонагалл как раз ввела в Зал первокурсников.  
  
– А почему мы раньше такого не видели? – не удержался Гарри, когда все уже принялись за еду.  
Сам Гарри ел мало, потому что просто не мог оторваться от зрелища, которое представлял собой профессор Снейп, своими острыми зубами разгрызающий мельчайшие кости, в его тарелке вообще ничего не оставалось.  
– Отводящие взгляд чары, – пояснил Рон снисходительно. – Для нашей же пользы. Представь, если бы мы увидели такое на втором курсе.  
  
Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа и мысленно согласился с другом. Желтые глаза снова поймали его взгляд, и Снейп, словно издеваясь, широко зевнул. Гарри не понял, показалось ему или нет, что треугольные зубы были в два ряда, но в этот момент сидящий рядом со Снейпом Люпин толкнул того в бок, и от неожиданности зельевар захлопнул пасть, а Гарри почувствовал острый приступ благодарности к оборотню.  
  
Тут же Гарри понял и еще кое-что. Он не знает, поиск чего именно заставляет и так довольно непривлекательного профессора выглядеть окончательной жутью. Конечно, параллель с вейлой была довольно прозрачной, но Гарри продолжал надеяться.  
  
– Слушайте, – зашептал он, наклоняясь к самому столу. – А поиск... он...  
– Салазар тебя побери, Гарри, – буркнула Гермиона, прикрывая рот тостом. – Напиши на листке, что хочешь спросить.  
Гарри кивнул и вытащил из сумки листок и карандаш.  
  
«Кого ищет в поиске Снейп?» – начеркал он и протянул листок Гермионе, которая, тяжело вздохнув, передвинула его обратно через Гарри Рону.  
«Партнера, конечно», – накарябал в ответ Рон. – И не спрашивай меня пока ни о чем больше, – попросил он шепотом.  
  
Тем временем ужин подошел к концу и Дамблдор встал с напутственным словом.  
– Еще одно объявление для старшекурсников, – откашлявшись, произнес он. – Завтра первым уроком у шестикурсников будет ЗОТИ, на котором наш уважаемый профессор Люпин прочитает лекцию о природе Поиска. После уроков он готов факультативно повторить лекцию для пятых и седьмых курсов, – он сел, давая понять, что можно расходиться по гостиным.  
  
– Не было такого на нашем втором курсе, – заметил Гарри, когда они поднимались в башню.  
– Не было, – согласился Рон. – Вспомни, кто тогда вел ЗОТИ. Сомневаюсь, что Локхарт мог рассказывать нам целый урок не о себе. Тогда обо всем рассказывали только деканы, но этого, правда, мало.  
  
– Ты много знаешь об этом, – заметила Гермиона с легкой завистью в голосе.  
– Еще бы! – Рон снова побледнел и наконец выдавил из себя. – Просто за последние три Поиска Снейп дважды выбирал из нашей семьи. Сначала Билл, а через шесть лет — Перси. Хочешь — не хочешь, узнаешь.  
– О! – Гермиона устыдилась своей зависти. – Мне жаль, Рон!  
  
В гостиной их уже ждала Макгонагалл. Убедившись, что все студенты младше пятого курса разошлись по спальням, она подняла руку, призывая всех к тишине.  
– Как вам наверняка уже известно, у нас снова Поиск, – произнесла она спокойно. – Об этом предупреждены все родители и опекуны кроме, – она замялась, – маглов. Как показывает наша практика, это бывает чересчур для неподготовленных к такому людей. Впрочем, – оптимистично продолжила она, – профессор Снейп практически никогда не выбирает маглорожденных студентов и не выходит за пределы шестого курса, хотя на всякий случай мы проводим беседу и с седьмым курсом, и с пятым.  
  
Джинни Уизли нервно хихикнула, за что получила строгий взгляд декана.  
– Разумеется, желающим откупиться, как и всегда, была дана такая возможность, – продолжила Макгонагалл. – В конце концов, большая часть этих сумм идет на покупку ингредиентов для редких зелий, которые наши же ученики могут научиться варить на уроках Продвинутых зелий. Профессор Снейп с пониманием относится к такой практике и такой список, – она потрясла свитком. – у него уже есть. Остальным напоминаю, что существо в подавляющем большинстве случаев предпочитает представителей нашего факультета, однако никакого заметного вреда избраннику не приносит. И ни разу за все эти годы никого не сожрало, – оптимистично закончила она.  
  
– Очень вдохновляет, – с сарказмом заметил Рон, когда декан ушла, предварительно прикрепив список на стене. – Ну разумеется, ни меня, ни Джинни в списке нет!  
– Зато я есть, – изумился Гарри.  
– Чего тут странного, – Рон вздохнул. – Я не удивлюсь, если с Сириуса содрали выкуп в двойном размере, но он всё равно бы заплатил, это и гиппогрифу понятно.  
  
– А за меня бабушка из принципа платить не стала, – раздался рядом с ними голос Невилла. – Сказала, что чудо будет, если он меня выберет, но тогда ему придется сотворить еще одно чудо и выучить меня зельям.  
– Какая жестокая бабушка, – вздрогнул Гарри.  
– Не жестокая, а справедливая, – Невилл обнял себя за плечи. – На самом деле это единственный шанс мне понять зелья, говорят, тварь очень лояльна к партнеру.  
– Не хочу ни Снейпа, ни зелья, – взвыл Рон и бросился в спальню.  
Когда Гарри с Невиллом вошли в комнату, полог кровати Рона был уже плотно задернут.


	3. Chapter 3

Утром Гарри с трудом убедил Рона пойти на завтрак, что заставило его беспокоиться. Попытка пропустить прием пищи со стороны друга было совсем небывалым делом. Впрочем, в Большом зале Снейпа не оказалось. Счастливый Рон принялся накладывать себе яичницу и сосиски, а Гермиона направилась к учительскому столу.  
  
– Профессор Макгонагалл, – почтительно обратилась она к декану. – Прошу прощения. А где... профессор Снейп?  
– Тварь никогда не завтракает, – вместо Макгонагалл ответил благоволивший Гермионе Флитвик. – По утрам он спит. Поэтому до конца Поиска зелья будут только после обеда.  
  
– Надеюсь, Поиск не затянется, – вздохнула Макгонагалл, намазывая тост маслом. – Я каждый раз боюсь, что он не удержится и съест кого-нибудь.  
– У Северуса большая сила воли, – заметил Дамблдор. – Не пугайте студентку.  
– У Северуса — да, – шепнула Гермионе Хуч. – Но кто знает, можно ли то же самое сказать о твари!  
  
– Мадам Хуч! – Дамблдор сердито посмотрел на неё. – Прекратите!  
– А я молчу, – отозвалась Хуч и почти себе под нос добавила. – Еще бы, сначала откупят всех мало-мальски интересных студентов, а потом ждут, что Поиск закончится быстро.  
  
На место Гермиона вернулась в глубокой задумчивости.  
– Ну, что там говорят? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Тварь по утрам спит и если Поиск её не устроит, она может кого-то сожрать, – задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. – Что же это за тварь такая... Нигде о таком не читала...  
  
– Прямо вот съесть! – ужаснулся Гарри.  
– Чему ты удивляешься, Гарри, – Гермиона досадливо сжала губы. – Нас два года назад чуть профессор Люпин не съел, чем профессор Снейп хуже? И потом, ты видел, какие у него зубы?  
– Да, – Гарри с жалостью посмотрел на Рона. – Пойдемте на ЗОТИ, что ли. Хоть что-то узнаем.  
– Я не хочу ничего знать, я хочу умереть, – буркнул Рон. Судя по тому, что он уже третий раз накладывал себе в тарелку еду, умереть он решил от переедания.  
  
– Прежде, чем говорить о Поиске, разберем вопрос Наследий, – Люпин внимательно оглядел шестикурсников. Такого внимания на уроках он не видел ни разу. – В целом несвойственные человеку особенности можно разделить на три группы. Во-первых, особенности, передающиеся от родителей и проявляющиеся сразу. Например, узнать, что ребенок метаморф родители могут уже в первые месяцы жизни малыша. Во-вторых, Наследия, вступающие в силу во время созревания особи. И, наконец, приобретенные, к которым в подавляющем большинстве относятся случаи оборотничества и вампиризма.  
  
Люпин помолчал, позволив студентам как следует поглазеть на яркий пример приобретенного оборотничества, после чего продолжил.  
  
– Наследия почти никак не проявляют себя до созревания существа, которое в переводе на людской возраст обычно происходит в промежуток от пятнадцати до девятнадцати лет. Если вы слышали или читали, что это происходит в фиксированную дату или даже день, то могу сказать, что вас жестоко обманули. Каждая особь самостоятельно вступает в наследие в том возрасте, когда посчитает себя достаточно зрелой для этого. Мимикруют под человека они не случайно: не все так лояльны к существам и тварям, как директор Хогвартса, поэтому свою принадлежность к нелюдям до определенного времени такие существа стараются скрывать. Впрочем, те же вейлы довольно заметны среди людей, вы ведь помните наших гостий из Шармбатона.  
  
Студенты зашумели, студентки нахмурились. Шармбатонок помнили все.  
  
– Простите, профессор Люпин, – Гермиона подняла руку. – А вы не могли бы уточнить, профессор Снейп существо или тварь?  
– У вас практический интерес или просто любопытство? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Люпин и потер переносицу. – Вы же знаете, как сложно в магическом мире с этим разделением. А в случае профессора Снейпа всё усугубляется еще тем, что он никому не говорит, к какому виду принадлежит его сущность.  
  
– Но откуда тогда известно, что он не опасен? – не отставала Гермиона, косясь на белого от ужаса Рона.  
– А это и неизвестно, – ехидно заметил Малфой.  
– Вот, кстати, пример не вступившей в наследие сущности вейлы, – Люпин указал на Драко. – Впрочем, судя по всему, вейлы тут не больше одной шестнадцатой, а значит, в лучшем случае при вступлении в наследие личико наконец-то станет приятным, – он отвернулся от Драко, тонкие черты которого исказила гримаса. – Ну и патологическая ревность присуща всем, у кого есть хоть капля вейловской крови.  
  
– Вы тему-то не меняйте, – сурово потребовала Гермиона. – Про вейл можно и в учебнике прочитать.  
– Статистика не лжет, – отозвался Люпин. – За двадцать лет не было ни одного несчастного случая. В том смысле, что никто не был съеден или серьезно покусан.  
Лицо Рона заставило его друзей опасаться, что он упадет в обморок.  
  
– В конце концов, как первый партнер я могу сказать, что от этого не умирают, – резко произнес Люпин, тоже увидев состояние Рона. – И нет, мисс Грейнджер, подробностями я делиться не буду. Вот закончится Поиск, можете сами спросить у того, на кого падет выбор.  
  
– А выбор всегда парень? – поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Нет, – Люпин против своей воли смутился. – Тварь, насколько мне известно, не интересуется принадлежностью к конкретному полу. Если она и планирует... гм... размножаться, то Северус никогда не упоминал об этом. Насколько я понимаю, поиск этого вида отличается от поиска вейл, он выбирает... как бы помягче сказать...  
  
– Говорите как есть, – предложил Невилл, вздыхая.  
– Он выбирает самых вкусных, – совсем тихо произнес Люпин. – Кажется, это выражается в сочетании запаха и внешнего вида, а еще магических особенностей человека. Впрочем, однажды профессор Снейп заметил, что в разное время лакомым оказывается разное сочетание, поэтому никогда не известно, кого он выберет.  
  
– Круто, – пробормотал маглорожденный Дин Томас. – А отказаться можно?  
– И тут мы переходим к собственно вопросу Поиска, – вернувшись к лекции, Люпин почувствовал себя увереннее. – Так как профессору Снейпу нужен не какой-то конкретный человек, конечно, он идет навстречу администрации школы и рассматривает только лиц, не вошедших в список. Впрочем, он также расположен к диалогу и в вопросе замены одного лица другим при условии, что второе лицо будет не слабее магически. Однако это нам известно только в теории, потому что до сих пор желающих добровольно заменить собой кого-то не было.  
  
– Дураков нет, – прокомментировал это Драко.  
– До завершения Поиска профессор может вплотную изучать заинтересовавших его студентов, – продолжил Люпин, игнорируя Малфоя. – Обратите внимание, что в случае, если ваше имя есть в списке, он не должен приближаться к вам ближе, чем обычно. Всем остальным хочу напомнить, что нет ничего неестественного в том, что тварь в Поиске желает понюхать или пощупать претендента на партнерство, однако ничего большего позволять твари нельзя до тех пор, пока она не определит вас как избранника и не поставит метку.  
  
Люпин закатал рукав мантии и показал расположенные на плече полукругом темные шрамики — следы от зубов.  
– Профессор Люпин, а может, вы его обратно себе заберете? – рискнула Парвати Патил. – Вам вроде и не страшно уже?  
– Увы, – Люпин печально улыбнулся. – Тварь никогда не возвращает себе утерянное, даже в самое голодное время. Вы ведь знаете, что договор Хогвартса с профессором Снейпом предполагает Поиск раз в три года, но избранники выпускаются через два года после начала связи и никогда не возвращаются на оставшийся год. Однако сила воли профессора Снейпа как человека позволяет ему продержаться еще год без партнера до начала нового Поиска.  
  
– То-то он в прошлом году на людей бросался, – пробормотал себе под нос Малфой.


	4. Chapter 4

После обеда Гарри и Гермиона общими усилиями уговорили Рона попросить у мадам Помфри Успокоительное зелье, и только после этого он согласился идти на Зелья.  
Когда Снейп вошел в наполненный учениками класс, он почти ничем не выдавал своей нечеловеческой сущности — губы его были плотно сжаты, глаза слегка прикрыты, так что, не зная о их цвете, можно было подумать, что в желтизне виноват отблеск свечей.  
  
Однако окончательно успокоиться студентам Снейп не дал.  
– К сожалению, из-за Поиска я вынужден терпеть в начале учебного года в своем классе Продвинутых зелий даже полных бестолочей, – начал он, быстро переводя взгляд с Невилла на Симуса. – Поэтому настоятельно прошу тех, у кого СОВы меньше, чем «Выше ожидаемого», ничего не трогать руками. Можете читать учебник, помогать не таким бесполезным сокурсникам, подавая им ингредиенты, или просто сидеть тихо. По окончании Поиска все вы будете вольны покинуть занятия. Всё понятно?  
  
Убедившись, что все кивнули, Снейп указал на доску.  
– Сегодня варим Глоток Живой Смерти, – произнес он. – Рецепт на доске, ингредиенты в кладовой. Начинайте.  
  
Когда студенты склонились над котлами, сам зельевар легко скользнул из-за своей кафедры в проход между столами и принялся бродить по классу, беспрестанно принюхиваясь.  
Гарри порадовался тому, что Сириус внес его в список, потому как даже чувствуя себя защищенным, он нервничал, когда за его спиной проходило это существо, а что уж было говорить о Роне, с которым Гарри вместе делал зелье.  
  
– Ой! – услышал он негромкий вскрик Гермионы и обернулся посмотреть, что случилось.  
Гермиона работала в паре с Невиллом, что подразумевало её работу с зельем и его суетливую беготню за ингредиентами в кладовую. Одним словом, вполне обычная ситуация, если не считать того, что в данный момент она стояла навытяжку, прижав к груди серебряный ножик, которым нарезала тритоньи хвостики, а за её спиной стоял профессор Снейп, уткнувшись носом в её лохматую макушку.  
  
– Неплохо, – пробормотал Снейп, отступая на шаг от продолжающей без движения стоять Гермионы. – А почему бы, собственно, и нет... – продолжил он задумчиво, потыкав пальцем в плечо и спину застывшей девушки, после чего наконец отошел.  
  
Гарри Поттер же обнаружил, что теперь оба его лучших друга представляли образчики бледных до синевы и с круглыми от ужаса глазами людей. Похоже, обнаружив, что она тоже может оказаться претендентом, Гермиона растеряла всё свое любопытство и научный интерес.  
  
Справедливости ради Гарри заметил, что Снейп не остановился на Гермионе. Он покружил вокруг Нотта — одного из немногих слизеринцев, родители которого не стали откупать. Не считая Кребба и Гойла, но Гарри был уверен, что такое не прожует даже очень голодная тварь. Невилла он не трогал, но трижды прошел мимо него, придирчиво разглядывая со спины, пока сам Лонгботтом не видел. Интерес вызвала и Парвати, которую Снейп дернул за волосы, отчего не ожидавшая такого девушка чуть не выронила все паучьи лапки на стол.  
  
Больше всех досталось Рону. Даже напоенный Успокоительным зельем, он трепетал каждый раз, когда Снейп проходил мимо и, когда тот наконец коснулся его, не заорал только потому, что от ужаса у него перехватило дыхание.  
  
– Тш-ш-ш! – прошипел Снейп, наклоняясь к Рону, хотя тот и так не мог произнести ни слова. – Хм... сестрица получше будет, но уж больно молоденькая, – огорченно произнес он, обнюхав трясущегося Рона буквально с головы до ног. – Печально.  
  
– Н-н-н... – пробормотал Рон, трясясь еще сильнее.  
– О, заговорил! – Снейп оскалился в улыбке. К счастью для Рона, в этот момент он не мог видеть его лица, поэтому улыбка с треугольными акульими зубами вся досталась стоящему напротив Гарри. Впрочем, судя по сдавленному всхлипу Гермионы у Гарри за спиной, ей этой улыбки тоже перепало. – И что вы хотите сказать, мистер Уизли? Я внимательно слушаю.  
  
– Н-н-не Джинни, – наконец выдавил Рон. – Н-н-не трогайте Джинни!  
– С вашей стороны довольно самонадеянно решать за сестру, мистер Уизли, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Может, она с вами не согласится. Впрочем, это очень по-гриффиндорски, – милостиво согласился он, и Гарри понял, что впервые в устах Снейпа «по-гриффиндорски» не звучало как ругательство. – Почему никто не работает?  
  
Уставившиеся на них студенты немедленно вернулись к своим котлам и до конца урока поднимали головы лишь для того, чтобы свериться с рецептом.  
  
– Это дискриминация! – бушевала Гермиона, когда они вышли с занятия. – Почему маглорожденные не имеют право воспользоваться деньгами и откупиться? Я подам петицию, нельзя лишать нас хотя бы иллюзии выбора!  
– Ага, а профессор Снейп подаст петицию, что его тоже нельзя лишать иллюзии выбора, – заметил Рон. – Если все смогут откупиться, что твари останется?  
– Я удивлена, что именно ты, Рон, защищаешь этот варварский обычай, – заметила Гермиона в сердцах. – У тебя больше всех шансов стать избранником.  
– А мне кажется, что Снейп его в основном дразнит, – миролюбиво заметил Гарри.  
  
  
Во время ужина все ели молча, не рискуя перекинуться ни словом в присутствии с аппетитом пожирающей мясо твари, но в гостиной Рон и Гарри сразу накинулись с вопросами на Джинни.  
  
– Как прошло зельеварение?  
– Снейп приставал? – спросили они в голос.  
– Профессор Снейп, Рон! – раздраженно вставила Гермиона.  
– Ну как, – Джинни неопределенно пожала плечами. – Обнюхал всю, конечно, да еще коленки общупал, они ему страшно приглянулись. После лекции оставил в классе и признался, что у меня самые симпатичные коленки из всех Уизли-коленок. Как будто я до этого не в курсе была.  
  
– Ты с ним наедине в классе была? – ужаснулся Рон.  
– Да ладно тебе, Рон, он вполне способен себя в руках держать, – поморщилась Джинни. – Сказал вот, что из свободных для Поиска я ему особо нравлюсь, но мой возраст его смущает. Впрочем, предупредил, что если Поиск продлится до тех пор, как он зеленеть начнет, то ему уже и на возраст наплевать будет.  
– А ты чего? – вставил Гарри.  
– А чего я, – Джинни вздохнула. – Он, конечно, страшноват и человеком не краше, но всё-таки живое и разумное существо, жалко же будет если подохнет. Так что если зеленеть начнет, я сама сдаваться пойду, чтоб он не сожрал кого ненароком.  
  
– Настоящая гриффиндорка! – восхищенно воскликнула Гермиона. – Слушайте, а давайте что ли коленки сравним, а то мне прямо интересно стало.  
Она первая задрала мантию и принялась придирчиво сравнивать свои коленки с коленками Джинни. Гарри и Рон закатали брюки и присоединились к девушкам.  
  
– У Рона самые некрасивые коленки, – наконец сказала Джинни. – Они костлявые ужасно. А у Гермионы они немного массивные и квадратные, а надо чтобы треугольничком были, как у меня или как у Гарри.  
– Ну и прекрасно, что у меня некрасивые коленки, – буркнул Рон. – Значит, больше шансов, что они останутся при мне.


	5. Chapter 5

– Хуже всего неизвестность, – пробормотала Гермиона, собираясь на завтрак и с силой нажимая на расческу, пытаясь продраться сквозь спутанные волосы. Попытка сменить шампунь привела к тому, что её волосы окончательно приобрели вид вороньего гнезда. – Нам известно слишком немногое. Тот факт, что избранники выживают и даже неплохо сдают ТРИТОНы, меня как-то не вдохновляет.  
– Странно, кстати, – хмыкнул Рон. – Вроде бы это-то должно тебя успокоить. Перси вот очень хорошо ТРИТОНы сдал, даже лучше, чем СОВы.  
  
– Не всё упирается в учебу, – буркнула Гермиона, ожесточенно водя расческой по волосам. – Гарри, можно тебе попросить, как независимое лицо, понюхать волосы?  
– Ты думаешь, это поможет? – с интересом спросил Рон, пока Гарри с сосредоточенным выражением лица обнюхивал подругу.  
– Приятно пахнет, – наконец сказал Гарри и осторожно добавил: – Герм, а ты не боишься, что наоборот получится? Ну… что ты случайно подберешь запах, который Твари еще больше понравится?  
  
– Тогда я сбегу из Хогвартса и пусть ищет, – раздраженно ответила Гермиона. – Меня до чертиков пугают его зубы, я не могу перестать об этом думать, хоть убейте.  
– И я, – согласился Рон. – Ладно, пойдемте завтракать, единственная же возможность поесть без его пристального взгляда.  
  
– Ужасно, наверное, им, – тихо произнес Невилл над ухом Гарри. – Если бы я мог, я предложил бы свою кандидатуру, но, боюсь, бабушка зря уповает на то, что меня могут выбрать в таком качестве, профессор Снейп скорее с голода сдохнет, мне кажется.  
– А ты действительно не против? – удивился Поттер.  
– Скажем так, может, это тебя и удивляет, Гарри, но я не собираюсь биться в истерике при мысли о профессоре Снейпе в таком контексте. Мой дядя однажды скормил подыхающему фестралу руку, чтобы тот смог продержаться, а тут в общем-то и руки, и ноги останутся на месте, не говоря уж о том, что жизнь профессора куда ценнее жизни неопределенно видимой клячи.  
– Он же тебя все эти годы изводил, – заметил Гарри.  
  
– Тебя тоже, – откликнулся Невилл. – Так что, предпочтешь, чтобы он умер?  
– Нет, – с такой точки зрения Гарри Поиск Снейпа не рассматривал и теперь поражался эгоистичности друзей и самого себя. – Спасибо, Невилл!  
– Да не за что, – пожал плечами Лонгботтом. – Сомневаюсь, что сказал что-то принципиально новое. Эй, ты куда? А завтрак?  
– Попроси Гермиону, чтоб захватила пару сандвичей! – крикнул Гарри, поворачивая в сторону подземелий. – На историю магии я немного опоздаю!  
Он спустился к покоям зельевара и уверенно постучал.  
Когда и на третий стук ему никто не ответил, его уверенность поубавилась. Тем не менее, он постучал еще раз.  
  
Дверь распахнулась.  
Снейп стоял на пороге с закрытыми глазами, он понюхал воздух и поморщился:  
– Разумеется, Поттер. Кому у нас еще правила не писаны.  
Тем не менее, он посторонился, пропуская Гарри в комнату и закрывая за ним дверь.  
  
Оказавшись в комнате, Гарри обнаружил, что ни одна свеча или светильник не горят, а после того, как дверь в коридор была закрыта, они остались в полной темноте. Только после этого Снейп открыл глаза, его зрачки неприятно фосфоресцировали, отчего Гарри казалось, что он находится в одной комнате с недовольной кошкой-мутантом в человеческий рост величиной.  
  
– А у вас в роду нет каких-нибудь кошачьих? – вместо того, с чего собирался начать разговор, спросил он.  
Снейп моргнул.  
– Нет, – буркнул он. – Вы сможете найти место, где сесть, или для вас придется включать свет, мистер Поттер?  
– Я хорошо ориентируюсь в темноте, – успокоил его Гарри.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – в тон ему ответил Снейп. – Ваши ночные прогулки по Хогвартсу не могли пройти напрасно.  
  
Он прошел к дивану и сел. Гарри на ощупь нашел стул напротив и примостился на его краешке.  
– Вы пришли спросить по поводу кошачьих или просто сочли интересной возможность испортить мне утро? – поинтересовался Снейп, когда пауза затянулась.  
– Что? – Гарри очнулся от размышлений, которые навевали на него желтые светящиеся глаза. – Нет, что вы, профессор! Я про другое хотел спросить! Кстати, вы спите по утрам и любите темноту – это потому что у вас в роду вампиры?  
– У меня в роду нет вампиров, по крайней мере, насколько мне известно, – уточнил Снейп. – Вам не приходило в голову, мистер Поттер, что я просто могу сам по себе не любить свет и предпочитать поздно вставать?  
– А… – понимающе кивнул Гарри, жалея о том, что такая хорошая теория столкнулась с банальной вредностью Снейпа.  
  
– Это и был ваш животрепещущий вопрос? – поинтересовался Снейп. – Ради которого мне пришлось подниматься с постели?  
– Вы спите на постели? – обрадовался Гарри смене темы и тому, что эта тема приближала его к вопросу, с которым он не знал как подступиться к профессору. – А как же гнездо?  
– В гнезде не спят, Поттер, – мрачно ответил Снейп. – Оно для другого.  
– Кстати об этом, – Гарри решил, что ближе к теме он уже не подберется, а значит, пора переходить в наступление. – Вы специально дразните Рона и Гермиону, да?  
  
– Ну это доставляет определенное удовольствие, – неожиданно легко признался Снейп. – Тем более, что с настоящими удовольствиями мне не особо везет. Все лакомые кусочки под замком, и эти варварские правила совершенно не дают развернуться моей сущности. За столько лет ни разу не дали выбрать по-настоящему.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, отчего Гарри почувствовал приступ жалости к Твари, хотя самого Снейпа ему жалко не было.  
  
– А она… ну тварь… знает, кого хочет выбрать на самом деле? – рискнул спросить он.  
– Не она, Поттер, а я, – буркнул Снейп. – Не надо мне тут раздвоение личностей приплетать, я и есть она, и да, обычно я знаю, кого хочу, но контролировать это могу, иначе вряд ли мне позволили бы работать в Хогвартсе.  
  
– А вы бы выбирали не среди студентов, и тогда таких проблем бы не было! – выпалил Гарри.  
– Конечно, – фыркнул Снейп. – Мистер Поттер у нас самый умный, и он не учитывает, что директор скорее отдаст на съедение студента, чем позволит проживать на территории Хогвартса постороннему человеку, который с большой вероятностью будет Упивающимся смертью. Люпин ведь рассказал, что избранная жертва будет жить в моих покоях?  
– Нет, – пискнул Гарри.  
– Никакого толка от этого оборотня, – раздраженно пробормотал Снейп. – Поттер, вы спросили всё, что хотели, или мне вас терпеть тут до обеда?  
  
– Кстати, вы и правда на редкость долго терпите и до сих пор ничем в меня не запустили, – заметил Гарри. – Может, у вас до завтрака сил на это не хватает?  
– Зла у меня не хватает, – буркнул Снейп и добавил почти неслышно: – Просто от тебя очень хорошо пахнет.  
– Кхм, – Гарри смущенно прочистил горло, радуясь, что они сидят в полной темноте и его покрасневшие от несомненного комплимента твари уши и щеки не должны быть заметны. – А достаточно хорошо, чтоб я… э-э… мог заменить избранника?  
– Убирайтесь, Поттер, – прошипел Снейп. – С вами невозможно по-хорошему, сразу на голову садитесь!  
– Но… – начал было Гарри, но Снейп неожиданно быстро оказался рядом с его стулом и, подняв за шкирку, вышвырнул в коридор.


	6. Chapter 6

На зельеварении Снейп вел себя точно так же, как и за день до этого – бесцеремонно обнюхивал моментально цепенеющих при его приближении студентов, особо оцепеневших тыкая пальцем и бормоча что-то под нос.  
К Гарри он не приближался и вообще игнорировал и его, и то зелье, которое тот варил вместе с Невиллом, зато паре Рона и Гермионы досталось вдвойне, в результате они даже не смогли закончить зелье.  
После урока все кроме Поттера поспешили покинуть кабинет, радуясь, что это последний урок, и только Гарри собирал свои вещи как можно медленнее.  
  
– Вам нужно особое приглашение, Поттер? – прошелестел у него над ухом Снейп.  
Гарри этого и ждал. Строго говоря, он не нашелся бы с ответом, если бы Снейп сказал что-то другое, но с такими вещами Поттеру обычно везло, повезло ему и в этот раз.  
– Да, профессор, – Гарри улыбнулся. – Пригласите меня к себе в качестве избранника Поиска и прекратим уже издеваться над студентами, вами и тратить дорогостоящие ингредиенты на такую кучу учеников.  
  
Снейп отшатнулся от него, словно это Гарри был обладателем двойного ряда острых зубов и желтых глаз. И это не считая просто мерзкого характера и неопрятных волос!  
– Опять, Поттер? – прошипел он.  
– Я серьезно, – Гарри шагнул к Снейпу, выставив вперед ладони, как учил делать Хагрид при работе с опасными тварями.  
Снейп щелкнул зубами и снова отодвинулся подальше от Гарри.  
– Я вам настолько не нравлюсь, да? – грустно спросил Гарри, судорожно соображая, что с меньшей вероятностью приведет к смертоубийству – поклон как гиппогрифу или хлопок над ухом, который был эффективен при работе с раздражарами.  
  
– Дело не во мне и не в вас, Поттер, – создав между собой и Гарри препятствие в виде парты и пары стульев, Снейп почувствовал себя увереннее. – За вас отвечает ваш опекун, и он вполне ясно выразил свою точку зрения, заплатив школе поистине астрономическую сумму. Вы теперь по праву золотой мальчик.  
– А если бы не это, вы бы согласились? – упрямо продолжил спрашивать Гарри. – Например, если бы Сириус согласился?  
Снейп не ответил, но машинально скользнул языком по губам и порывисто вздохнул.  
– В целом я понял, можно без подробностей, – торопливо произнес Гарри, смахивая все свои вещи в сумку, после чего выскочил за дверь.  
  
…– А что-то известно по поводу того, как долго профессор будет выбирать? – спросила Гермиона вечером в гостиной. – Я просто боюсь, что мне не видать хороших оценок по Зельям пока он бродит кругами. Есть какой-то день, до которого он должен определиться?  
  
– Если я правильно помню, он должен определиться до Хэллоуина, – ответил Рон. – Дальше он просто начнет зеленеть, покрываться жуткими наростами и окончательно озвереет.  
– И это преподаватель в школе, – Гермиона покачала головой. – Кошмар, куда смотрит совет попечителей!  
– Совет попечителей за своих отпрысков может заплатить, зато таинственная тварь с профессорским званием – это очень толерантно и почетно для учебного заведения, – заметила Джинни. – Ну и опять же, какая приличная магическая школа без тварей, сами посудите. В Дурмштранге вампиры, в Шармбатоне – вейлы, а у нас кентавр на полставки и тихий-претихий оборотень Люпин что ли?  
  
– Да, тут ты права, – согласилась Гермиона. – Виктор писал, что у них на рождественской вечеринке преподаватели нечаянно студента почти досуха выпили, он в больнице потом до каникул провалялся, такой конфуз был.  
– Ты все еще переписываешься с Виктором? – ревниво спросил Рон.  
– Ну, пошло-поехало, – Джинни поморщилась. – Идите уже спать. Гарри, ты тут остаешься?  
– Я с Сириусом хочу поговорить, – смущенно улыбнулся Гарри.  
Это подействовало, через пару минут все разошлись по спальням, разговорам по камину гриффиндорцы старались не мешать.  
  
– Как здорово, что ты решил выйти на связь, Гарри, – Сириус откликнулся быстро и очевидно был и в самом деле рад видеть крестника. – Как ты?  
– Нормально, – Гарри покраснел. – У меня есть к тебе вопрос, серьезный.  
– Отлично, – обрадовался Сириус. – Для чего еще нужны опекуны как не для серьезных вопросов? Ну, разве что для того, чтоб без вопросов давали деньги, верно?  
Он хохотнул, довольный шуткой.  
  
– Точно, – Гарри слабо улыбнулся. – Так вот я хотел совета у тебя спросить. Если есть что-то… Вот ты чувствуешь, как гриффиндорец, что должен так поступить, но это пойдет вразрез с тем, что от тебя ждут близкие люди. Как поступить?  
– Ты прямо словно обо мне говоришь, – оживился Сириус. – Не понимаю, в чем проблема. По-настоящему близкие люди выбор поймут и примут, но главное, чтобы ты с самим собой и своей совестью был в мире, понимаешь?  
– Не очень, – признался Гарри.  
  
– Мои родные и многие друзья ждали, что я попаду в Слизерин, – пояснил Сириус. – И когда я попал на Гриффиндор, с собой я был в мире, и новые друзья меня понимали, а близкие… кто-то понял, как дядя Альфард, а кто-то нет, но я об этом никогда не жалел.  
– Никогда? – повторил Гарри.  
– Никогда, – подтвердил Сириус и постучал кулаком по груди. – Слушать свое сердце – вот выбор гриффиндорцев, Гарри!  
– Отлично, – обрадовался Гарри. – Ты мне очень помог, Сириус!  
– Это замечательно, – заверил его Сириус. – Обращайся когда угодно!  
– Обращусь, – пообещал Гарри и, дождавшись, когда камин потухнет, пробрался в комнату за мантией-невидимкой, после чего отправился в подземелья.  
  
– Ни днем, ни ночью нет от вас покоя, Поттер, – поприветствовал его Снейп, тем не менее пропуская в комнату.  
– А сейчас у вас горит свет, – возмущенно заметил Гарри, пройдя к облюбованному днем стулу.  
– Разумеется, – согласился Снейп. – Потому что утром я спал, а сейчас читаю. Читать в темноте – очень эксцентрично для человека, а моя сущность вообще не видит в этом смысла, поэтому свет тут уже вопрос комфорта. У вас опять какие-то ужасные вопросы или замучила бессонница?  
  
– Я поговорил с Сириусом, – ответил Гарри. – И мне показалось, что он не против.  
– Если я поинтересуюсь, о чем вы его спросили конкретно, и что именно он ответил, то наш разговор потеряет смысл, верно, Поттер? – спокойно уточнил Снейп, вставая за спиной Гарри.  
– Кхм, – Гарри закрыл лицо руками и неуверенно поднялся со стула. – Так что, я пойду тогда?  
– Сидеть! – клацнул у него над ухом зубами Снейп.  
Гарри ойкнул и рухнул обратно на стул, после чего Снейп добавил ровным голосом:  
– Что вы еще хотели обсудить, мистер Поттер?


	7. Chapter 7

Гарри нервно сглотнул, но вспомнил, что он гриффиндорец, и должен уметь смело смотреть в лицо опасности, поэтому силой воли заставил себя отвести руки от лица и открыть глаза.  
На расстоянии вытянутой руки перед ним располагалось пресловутое лицо опасности с обнажившимися в усмешке острыми зубами и немигающими желтыми глазами.  
Гарри решил, что бежать уже поздно и выпалил:  
– Сэр... а покажите гнездо?  
  
Снейп моргнул.  
– Вы с ума сошли, Поттер? – спросил он.  
– Вас послушать, так я давно с ума сошел, сэр, – обиделся Гарри. – Что, и спросить нельзя?  
– Я раньше думал, вы именно на моих уроках ничего не слушаете. В знак протеста, например, – продолжил Снейп. – Ну мало ли. Оказывается, это нормальная практика.  
– Да что я опять прослушал-то? – буркнул Гарри.  
  
– Гнездо – это очень личное для каждой твари, – пояснил Снейп снисходительно. – Впрочем, это свойственно Поттерам – лезть во всё личное.  
– Конечно, опять я во всем виноват, – Гарри не на шутку разобиделся. – Вы-то, небось, никогда ничего неправильно не говорили, а всех, кто с этим не согласен, сожрали в уголочке и молчок. И рассказывайте тут, что такие зубы вам для красоты и вообще достались от бабушки!  
– Вот именно от бабушки, – Снейп поморщился, но всё-таки кивнул. – Хорошо, Поттер, я покажу вам гнездо, потому что вы ведь не отстанете. Но хочу напомнить, что обычно гнездо может видеть только избранник.  
– Это значит, вы меня выбрали? – обрадовался и немного испугался Гарри.  
– Это значит, что вам, Поттер, опять правила неписаны, – отрезал Снейп.  
  
Он шагнул к двери, ведущей в спальню, и распахнул её перед Гарри, который подошел поближе и неуверенно перешагнул порог комнаты. Спальня Снейпа была достаточно обычной, если не считать того, что кровать была двуспальная и с зеркально расположенными тумбочками и светильниками с обеих сторон.  
  
Ну и в углу рядом с комодом было расположено нечто черное, шарообразное, высотой почти в человеческий рост, что Гарри опознал как гнездо. Глядя на это внушительное сооружение и его зияющее чернотой отверстие, Гарри как никогда отчетливо понял, что его представления о гнездах ограничены невеликим разнообразием птичьих тарелкообразных гнезд, которые он видел за свою жизнь.  
Поттер понял, как смешно и наивно было представлять профессора, пусть и такого странно желтоглазого и зубастого, сидящего в подобном сорочьему или вороньему гнезде. На деле же гнездо выглядело куда внушительнее и страшнее.  
Смотреть на него Гарри не хотелось.  
  
– А почему у вас у постели два светильника и две разные книги на тумбочках лежат? – спросил он, отвлекаясь на разглядывание совсем другой части комнаты. В глубине души он понимал, что эта тема ничуть не лучше, но поделать ничего не мог: стоя посреди спальни Снейпа с самим Снейпом придумать что-то поинтереснее он не сумел бы даже, если бы это требовалось для спасения жизни.  
  
– Иногда можно с одной стороны свет выключить, а с другой оставить, и по этому поводу с собой поругаться, – нехотя ответил Снейп. – Или наоборот, лечь с одной стороны с книжкой и раз – выключить свет везде, типа спать пора.  
Он смешался и замолчал.  
  
– И это вы мне говорили про отсутствующее раздвоение личности, да? – ехидно спросил Гарри.  
– Поттер, сам посуди, с кем мне тут разговаривать? – разозлился Снейп. – А поговорить иногда хочется, знаешь ли!  
– А ваши... жертвы? – рискнул спросить Гарри.  
– Мои жертвы, – с сарказмом ответил Снейп. – Обычно слишком заняты страданиями от моих домогательств сексуального характера и уроками, чтобы разговаривать со мной. А вообще, пришел смотреть на гнездо, вот и смотри на гнездо, нечего свои неудобные вопросы задавать!  
  
– Да, точно! – Гарри с трудом оторвался от разглядывания светильника и повернулся к гнезду.  
Он собрал всю свою смелость в кулак и сделал шаг поближе к этому шару. Потом еще один. Снейп молча стоял у двери комнаты, никак не комментируя способ Гарри знакомиться с гнездом.  
Наконец Гарри оказался достаточно близко к нему чтобы, протянув руку, коснуться его стенки, что он и сделал.  
  
– Это… ткань, – обрадованно произнес он. – Мантии, да?  
Снейп тяжело вздохнул.  
– А вы что себе вообразили, Поттер? – спросил он скорбно. – Шкурки неизвестных зверски убиенных тварей?  
– Типа того, – шепотом признался Гарри, ожидая язвительных комментариев о своем уме и воображении.  
Однако ничего подобного не последовало.  
  
– А все так думают, – безжизненным голосом произнес Снейп. – Никому в голову не может прийти, что тварям тоже свойственно заботиться о комфорте и безопасности.  
– Оно очень миленькое, – вежливо произнес Гарри и погладил круглую стенку гнезда. – Можно мне забраться внутрь? Мне кажется, там должно быть мягко и уютно…  
  
– Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп, в мгновение ока оказываясь за его спиной и хватая за плечо, оттаскивая на порядочное расстояние от угла. – Последние мозги бладжером отбило?! Для того, чтобы забираться в гнездо, нужно быть или мной или моим избранником или, как вам больше нравится говорить, жертвой.  
  
– А мы что, еще с этим не определились? – удивился Гарри. – Мне казалось, что я ясно выразился, что согласен.  
– А я ясно выразился по поводу того, что ваш договор с Блэком яйца выеденного не стоит, – отрезал Снейп. – Убирайтесь, Поттер. И избавьтесь уже от привычки лазить везде по ночам.  
– Я буду считать, что Сириус мне дал свое согласие, – упрямо ответил Гарри, направляясь к выходу.  
– Считайте как хотите, Поттер, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Поговорите еще и с директором тогда, он тоже будет не в восторге от вашей затеи множить свои звания избранного.  
  
– Вы злая и ехидная тварь, сэр, – грустно заметил Гарри, берясь за ручку двери.  
– В точку, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – И не вздумайте опять явиться утром! Откушу голову, а потом потрачу полгода на объяснительные директору и Визенгамоту, но вас это уже не утешит.  
  
– Не получится, – буркнул Гарри.  
– Еще как получится, – заверил его Снейп. – Вы напрасно сомневаетесь в моих возможностях, Поттер, они поистине огромны.  
– Конечно, а Невилла зельям научить не можете, – откликнулся Гарри.  
– Ну, знаете ли, – Снейп развел руками. – Огромны, но не безграничны. Или это вызов?..  
– Точно, – Гарри повернулся спиной к двери и дерзко посмотрел в желтые глаза твари. – Кто справится скорее: я с разговором с директором Дамблдором, или вы с Невиллом и его зельями?  
  
Договорив это, Гарри осознал, что исчерпал все ресурсы гостеприимства зельевара и, не дожидаясь его ответа или слов прощания, спиной выскользнул за дверь и бросился по коридору в сторону гриффиндорской гостиной, на бегу натягивая мантию-невидимку.


	8. Chapter 8

– Ты где полночи пропадал, Гарри? – небрежно спросил Рон за завтраком.  
– Да так, – неопределенно махнул рукой Гарри. – Гулял…  
– Бессонница, – понимающе похлопал его по плечу друг. – Понимаю. У меня тоже. Только глаза закрою – и глазищи эти из темноты как будто глядят, сразу мороз по коже. Аппетит и тот пропал, – добавил он, продолжая намазывать тост.  
  
– А я не могу уроки делать, – пожаловалась Гермиона. – Вроде бы и понимаю, что твари нечего делать в библиотеке или в нашей гостиной, но только собираюсь писать работу по трансфигурации и тут же думаю, а не лучше ли поискать, к какому виду относится профессор Снейп?  
– Думаешь, тебе спокойнее будет, если узнаешь? – заинтересовался Гарри.  
– Нет, зубы-то от того, что я узнаю, никуда не денутся, – возразила Гермиона. – Но узнать всё равно хочется.  
  
– Можно спросить у Хагрида, – предложил Гарри. – Он всё-таки самый большой знаток всяких тварей.  
– Я бы не сказал, что у них со Снейпом хорошие отношения, – возразил Рон. – Может, он относится к каким-то не очень интересным Хагриду тварям?  
– Тогда может не к очень опасным? – предположил Поттер. – Хагрид обожает всё опасное.  
– Или чересчур разумным, – сухо ответила Гермиона. – Я не хочу плохо говорить про Хагрида, но он неловко чувствует себя рядом с тварями, которые умнее его.  
  
– И сегодня снова зелья, – простонал Рон, откусывая от четвертого бутерброда. – Мне кажется, самое время заболеть чем-то страшно заразным и залечь в больничное крыло.  
– Даже не смей! – напустилась на него Гермиона. – Подумай о других! Обо мне, о Джинни, наконец!  
Гарри еле сдержался, чтобы не сознаться в том, что он вовсю движется к освобождению друзей от гнета постоянного ужаса перед Поиском. Удержало его лишь то, что он еще не говорил с Дамблдором. Об этом он решил побеспокоиться после обеда.  
  
Сразу после обеда Гарри под внимательным взглядом Снейпа выскользнул из Большого зала вслед за директором и догнал его по пути к кабинету.  
– Директор Дамблдор, – Гарри попытался выровнять дыхание прежде, чем продолжить говорить, и не заметил, как ноги сами понесли его по лестнице наверх, очнулся он только от скрипа закрывающейся за его спиной горгульи. – Можно с вами поговорить?  
– Конечно, – Дамблдор прошел к своему столу и сел в кресло. – Чаю?  
– Мы только что с обеда, спасибо, – отказался Гарри и сразу перешел в наступление: – Профессор Снейп считает, что я не могу быть избранником не только из-за тех денег, что за меня заплатил Сириус.  
– Гарри, ты и так избранный, – терпеливо пояснил Дамблдор. – Тебе мало того, что на тебе лежит ноша пророчества, по которому ты один можешь победить Волдеморта?  
  
– Ну так в этом-то и дело, – принялся растолковывать свою мысль Дамблдору Гарри. – От того, что я Избранный, я постоянно впутываюсь в какие-то неприятности и попадаю под разные неприятные заклинания. И сейчас, если честно, мне кажется, что хуже если и будет, то уже незначительно. Конечно, я по-прежнему могу умереть, но тем более, не проще ли убить двух зайцев сразу и отдать меня еще и твари? Не сожрет же она меня до финальной встречи с Волдемортом, верно? А раз так, зачем еще кого-то мучить?  
  
– Чисто теоретически сожрать не должен, – задумчиво согласился Дамблдор. – Да что же это такое, Гарри, ты запутал меня, и я всерьез рассматриваю этот вариант!  
– А почему бы нет, директор? – упрямо повторил Гарри. – Этот вариант состоит из сплошных плюсов. Смотрите, тварь выйдет из Поиска, профессор Макгонагалл перестанет переживать, что Трансфигурация всё время стоит с утра, Гермиона снова сможет учиться, Рон снова сможет есть… ну… по крайней мере, отставит суицидальные мысли, а я обзаведусь какими-то отношениями, которым не могут повредить Упивающиеся. А то я даже встречаться с кем-нибудь боюсь, и в то же время боюсь, что так и умру ни с кем не встречаясь.  
  
– И этого ты боишься, и того, – пробурчал Дамблдор. – А вот твари не боишься, да?  
– Его и Джинни не боится, – заметил Гарри. – А я что, меньше гриффиндорец чем Джинни? И потом, у него очень миленькое гнездо.  
– Никто кроме избранника не должен видеть гнездо! – громыхнул Дамблдор. – Профессор Снейп что, пошел против правил и остановил поиск на тебе?  
– Нет, это я пошел против правил и попросился поглядеть одним глазком, – пояснил Гарри. – Профессор тут не виноват.  
– Ну ладно если так, – сурово ответил Дамблдор и совсем тихо продолжил: – И как оно выглядит?  
– Я не уверен, что это прилично обсуждать в обществе, – тоже шепотом ответил Гарри. – Но оно большое, круглое и выглядит очень уютным, – застенчиво добавил он.  
  
– Сириус ни за что не согласится, – вздохнул Дамблдор. – Он Северуса и в человеческом виде с трудом терпит, а уж тварь вообще на дух не переносит, еще и из-за Ремуса.  
– С Сириусом я почти договорился, – обрадовался Гарри. – То есть, вы не против?  
– Если Северус сам так решит, – спохватился Дамблдор. – А то, может, он даже не рассматривал такую головную бо… в общем, не думаю, что он счастлив будет делить с тобой помещение после вашего прошлогоднего конфуза с окклюменцией.  
– О, ну я пообещаю так не делать! – откликнулся Гарри. – Спасибо, директор!  
  
В приподнятом настроении Гарри направился на зелья, где его настроение так же быстро упало. Профессор Снейп по-прежнему игнорировал его, правда, разнообразия ради почти не трогал Гермиону и Рона, а кружил вокруг Теодора и Невилла, то заглядывая к ним в котлы, то касаясь их самих.  
Гарри решил, что после урока должен обязательно поговорить с ветреной тварью, но после того, как все студенты поставили свои зелья на стол, Снейп неожиданно задержал Невилла.  
– Все остальные могут покинуть помещение, – произнес он. – И «могут» в данном случае означает «должны быстро покинуть», – он ухмыльнулся, показывая зубы, отчего желание задержаться и хотя бы за дверью подождать Невилла ни у кого не появилось.  
  
Даже Гарри предпочел пойти с Роном и Гермионой, хотя в груди его змеей ворочалась ревность. В некотором роде он уже чувствовал себя собственностью и собственником твари, он приложил к этому массу усилий, в отличие от Невилла!  
Друзей обуревали совсем другие чувства.  
– Интересно, если профессор выбрал Невилла и на этом Поиск закончится, как мы узнаем? – задумчиво произнесла Гермиона. – Вряд ли сделают объявление в Большом зале, да?  
– Подозреваю, что если Невилл вернется только утром, мы и так это поймем, – отозвался Рон. – Ну и цвет глаз и зубы тварь сможет скрыть, концентрация-то возрастет. И с нами снова будет душка Снейп.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, что он такой не на время Поиска, а вообще? – взвизгнула Гермиона.  
– Ага, – с довольным видом ответил Рон. – Билл говорил, что избранник всегда на такое любуется, а остальным человеческое лицо видится. Иллюзия.  
– Мог бы и посимпатичнее иллюзию сделать, – буркнула нагнавшая их Парвати. – Невилла жалко, – невпопад добавила она.


	9. Chapter 9

Невилл вернулся через час, задолго до ужина и вскоре после того, как Гарри начало казаться, что жизнь кончена и не остается ничего другого кроме как отправиться в библиотеку с Гермионой и по возможности там пропасть на века. Он, правда, не был уверен, что такое возможно, но терять вроде было нечего, можно было и попытаться.  
  
– Что-то ты как-то слишком быстро вернулся, – с подозрением заметил Рон. – Мы тебя только утром ждали.  
– Вы издеваетесь? – устало спросил Невилл. – Для меня этот час показался вечностью!  
– Страсти какие! – обрадовалась Джинни. – Рассказывай, Невилл!  
– Да нечего рассказывать, – смутился тот. – Я всегда подозревал, что мне подобные вещи не даются только из-за того, что я мало внимания уделяю деталям, но проверить никак не выходило. А вот сегодня…  
  
– Сегодня? – зачарованно повторила Гермиона, в которой снова проснулся исследователь.  
– Сегодня? – ревниво уточнил Гарри.  
– А сегодня мне удалось избежать обычных в таких случаях ошибок благодаря жесткому контролю со стороны профессора, – пояснил Невилл. – Похоже, я не безнадежен, – застенчиво добавил он.  
Гарри разрывался между ревностью и радостью за друга, когда более прямолинейная Джинни спросила:  
– А почему вернулся тогда так быстро?  
– Ну знаешь ли, – обиделся Невилл. – Могла бы и не издеваться, я в курсе, что большинство из вас может сварить Перечное зелье минут за двадцать, но у меня впервые получился сносный вариант.  
  
– Перечное зелье? – удивилась Джинни.  
– Какое еще зелье? – нахмурился Рон.  
– А как же секс? – вырвалось у Парвати. – Или мы что-то не знаем о том, чем тварь занимается с избранником? Неужели зельями?  
– А с чего вы взяли, что я избранник? – удивился Невилл и густо покраснел, сообразив, что напридумывали одноклассники в его отсутствие. – Дураки! Профессор просто помог мне с зельями! Он сказал, что в класс Продвинутых всё равно не возьмет, но его совесть неспокойна от того, что я не научился за пять лет варить даже Перечное.  
– То есть… – Гермиона сообразила первая и обвела всех встревоженным взглядом. – Избранник по-прежнему не выбран, так? И им по-прежнему может оказаться кто угодно.  
– А мы на тебя надеялись, Невилл, – грустно произнес Рон.  
– Я не виноват, что вы непонятно что себе придумали! – отозвался обиженный Невилл.  
Гарри выбрал этот момент, чтобы осторожно выскользнуть в коридор и отправиться в сторону подземелий.  
  
– Поттер, – вместо приветствия произнес Снейп, открывая ему дверь. – Надеюсь, вы не планируете задержаться, я не хотел бы опоздать на ужин, это единственный прием пищи, который действительно благотворно влияет на мой организм.  
– Все решили сегодня, что вы выбрали Невилла, – сразу перешел к делу Гарри.  
– Догадываюсь, – совершенно без интереса откликнулся Снейп. – К сожалению, на время Поиска мне запрещают лично проводить отработки с возможными кандидатами, а то было бы еще веселее.  
– Не всех это веселит, – заметил Гарри.  
– Чужое чувство юмора, как и его отсутствие – не в моей компетенции, – отрезал Снейп. – Еще что-то, мистер Поттер?  
  
– Да, – Гарри покраснел. – Я поговорил с директором Дамблдором.  
– Ну надо же, – без эмоций произнес Снейп. – Получается, один-один, ведь я тоже позанимался с Лонгботтомом и _не безрезультатно_.  
– Я тоже поговорил не безрезультатно, – среагировал Гарри. – Директор разрешил при условии, что вы сами будете не против.  
Снейп оскалился в такой широкой улыбке, что Гарри только силой воли заставил себя остаться на месте и не отшатнуться – столько зубов одновременно он не видел, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. По крайней мере, так близко.  
  
– Тебе, Поттер, понятно, что это значит? – почти ласково спросил Снейп.  
– Что теперь все зависит от вас, сэр? – рискнул предположить Гарри.  
– В точку, – весело согласился Снейп. – Только немного не так, как ты думаешь. Директор надеется на то, что я припомню свои долги и откажусь.  
– Но… вы ведь так не поступите, да? – запинаясь, спросил Гарри, до глубины души пораженный коварством Дамблдора.  
  
– Дай подумать, – Снейп машинально потер подбородок. – У меня есть разнообразные долги перед магическим обществом и Дамблдором лично, которые мне не выплатить даже работая над этим до глубокой старости, и есть нахальный аппетитный юноша, который по непонятным мне пока причинам до сих пор не валяется в обмороке от моей настоящей внешности и которому к тому же нравится мое гнездо. Хм… какой непростой выбор.  
– А что, принято валяться в обмороке, да? – заинтересованно спросил Гарри, старательно игнорируя непривычно звучащий комплимент.  
– Не то, чтобы принято, но избранники стремятся сделать это традицией, – кивнул Снейп. – Впрочем, у вас, мистер Поттер, еще есть шансы к ним присоединиться. Всегда легче бодриться, когда есть возможность сбежать. Но если ты промедлишь, то второго шанса я не дам.  
  
– То есть, вы согласны? – Гарри пропустил мимо ушей всё, что не имело для него значения. – Вы меня выберете и прекратите Поиск? Прямо сейчас?!  
– Ну уж явно не вместо ужина, – категорично возразил Снейп.– Чем вы слушаете, Поттер? Мне нужно хорошо питаться. Да и вам тоже.  
– Но… – начал Гарри.  
– После ужина, – строго ответил Снейп. – Мне к тому же необходимо убедиться, что директор не намеревается поразить меня каким-нибудь проклятием лишь за попытку заикнуться об этом. На ужине это сделать проще всего, в конце концов, Альбус не склонен к смертоубийствам во время приема пищи и на глазах студентов младше четырнадцати.  
  
– Звучит не особо жизнеутверждающе, – заметил Гарри.  
– Идите на ужин, Поттер, – Снейп развернул его и тихонько подтолкнул в спину. – Если не передумаете, приходите вечером. Сразу после ужина не жду, вам наверняка будет с кем поговорить.  
– Я не собираюсь никому ничего пока рассказывать, – обиделся Гарри.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Но не могу сказать то же самое о себе. Мне придется поговорить как минимум с Альбусом.  
  
Во время ужина Гарри, внимательно следящий за преподавательским столом, наконец понял, о ком на самом деле говорил Снейп, и о ком Гарри совершенно напрасно позабыл.  
Ремус Люпин, сидящий как раз рядом с зельеваром, не выглядел счастливым, когда тот принялся ему что-то тихо говорить. Во время разговора он то и дело бросал странные взгляды на самого Гарри, а потом просто помотал головой, встал из-за стола и направился к Гриффиндорскому столу.  
  
– Надо поговорить, Гарри, – мягким, но не терпящим возражения голосом произнес он и пошел к выходу из Зала.  
Гарри нехотя поднялся из-за стола, одинаковым тоскливым взглядом окинув нетронутый десерт и по-прежнему ужинающего Снейпа, которому, похоже, никакие серьезные разговоры на самом деле не грозили.  
  
Люпин ждал его в коридоре.  
– Мы будем прямо тут это обсуждать? – нервно спросил Гарри.  
– Все еще заняты десертом, – пожал плечами Ремус. – Нас никто не побеспокоит. Гарри, Северус рассказал о твоем предложении и о том, что он собирается на него ответить согласием.  
– Здорово! – обрадовался Гарри и поймал странный взгляд Люпина. – Не здорово?  
– Разумеется, это даже не рядом со «здорово»! – недовольно ответил Ремус. – О чем ты думал, Гарри? Тебе мало других проблем, так еще нужно связаться с тварью? Ты не понимаешь, это же иллюзия, что он полностью себя контролирует, на самом деле тварь нельзя приручить, и это на целых два года, по своей воле он тебя не отпустит, ты разве не понимаешь?  
  
– Это ты по своему опыту мне рассказываешь? – прищурился Гарри. – А если я не захочу уходить, как ты думаешь, Ремус?  
– Ты же не можешь всерьез хотеть жить с этим существом, – Люпин потрясенно покачал головой. – Оно же… не человек.  
До Гарри медленно стало доходить, он еще не был уверен, но догадка казалась действительно хорошей.  
  
– Ты… ты ведь сейчас не про профессора Снейпа говоришь, – прошептал он. – Ты не веришь, что тебя такого кто-то может захотеть самого по себе, вместе с твоей «пушистой проблемой», да?  
– Я тут не при чем, – слишком быстро возразил Ремус. – Мы сейчас говорим о тебе. И о твари. И о том, что скажет на это Сириус.  
– О, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия, да? – прищурился Гарри. – Вообще-то я спрашивал совета Сириуса. Конечно, я не называл имен, чтобы не раскачивать весы справедливости, но Сириус сказал мне важную вещь – слушать свое сердце.  
  
– Сейчас ты еще скажешь, что посмотрел в эти жуткие желтые глаза и без памяти влюбился, – резко ответил Ремус.  
– Влюбился? – Гарри моргнул. – Нет. Хорошая идея, конечно, но я не могу влюбляться по заказу. Просто мое сердце говорит мне, что два года – ничтожный срок по сравнению со спокойствием моих друзей. Не говоря уж о том, что даже твари нужно ругаться с кем-то, кто не вовремя включает и выключает свет.  
  
– У Северуса по-прежнему два светильника и две книги на тумбочке? – спросил Ремус с задумчивой улыбкой.  
– Теперь тумбочек тоже две, – сообщил Гарри, обрадовавшись перемене темы разговора.  
– Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – сдался Ремус. – Но если ты вдруг решишь, что для тебя это слишком, я смогу только сказать «я же говорил» и пожалеть, не более того.  
– Надеюсь, мне не понадобится, – засмеялся Гарри.  
  
Из Большого зала потянулись ученики и преподаватели. Даже не удостоив их двоих взглядом, мимо пронесся Снейп.  
– Северус не отличается особой вежливостью и вне Поиска, – заметил Люпин, провожая взглядом развевающуюся мантию.  
– Эй, ты думаешь, я не знаю? – фыркнул Гарри. – Еще и полгода не прошло с тех пор, как я чудом избежал столкновения с брошенной им банкой с тараканами!  
– Точно, – Люпин кивнул. – Иногда я думаю, не могли ли среди его предков быть смеркуты…  
– Отличная попытка, Ремус, – Гарри ухмыльнулся. – К счастью, именно ты научил меня Патронусу, так что я в безопасности.


	10. Chapter 10

После разговора с Ремусом Гарри не сразу пошел в подземелья. Сначала он решил привести свой внешний вид в порядок.  
В глубине души он понимал, что твари его потуги наверняка показались бы бессмысленными, но ничего поделать он не мог. Его отчаяние усугублялось тем, что он не мог поделиться своими метаниями с друзьями, потому что не был уверен в результате.  
– С Дамблдором поговорил, с Сириусом поговорил, с Ремусом тоже, – бормотал Гарри, тщательно расчесываясь перед зеркалом. – А он такой скажет, а мне, мол, Волдеморт не разрешает – и всё. Придется еще с ним разговаривать.  
Гарри скептически оглядел получившуюся прическу и взял зубную щетку.  
– Будто я жениться на нем собираюсь, столько сложностей, – пробулькал он, прополоскав рот. – Не тварь, а герцогиня какая-то.  
  
Надеть Гарри на всякий случай решил обычную школьную форму, но чистую. Особенно тщательному осмотру подверглись трусы и носки – Гарри потратил несколько минут, выбирая парные неношеные носки без дырок.  
  
Не найдя в своих вещах ничего, что можно было бы принести в качестве подарка или угощения Снейпу, он немного приуныл, но решил, что обязательно подумает об этом в следующий раз.  
Наконец, натянув мантию-невидимку, чтобы не вызывать ненужных расспросов, он отправился в подземелья.  
  
– Ты задержался, – заметил Снейп, закрывая за ним дверь. – Испугался, что тварь передумает и решит сожрать целиком?  
– Нет, вспомнил, что от немытого может заболеть живот, поэтому специально с учетом такого варианта вымыл шею, – в тон ему ответил Гарри.  
– Для человека ты слишком зубаст, – с долей удовольствия в голосе заметил Снейп. – Я тебе это уже говорил?  
– В таких выражениях – еще нет, – Гарри остановился рядом со ставшим ему уже родным стулом, но садиться не стал. – Что будем делать?  
  
– А что бы ты хотел сделать? – щелкнул зубами Снейп, садясь на диван.  
– Ну, я не силен в таких вещах, – смущенно ответил Гарри, против своей воли отводя глаза и принимаясь разглядывать свои ботинки. – Честно говоря, я и с теорией знаком крайне смутно, так что тут на ваше усмотрение, сэр. Главное, чтобы ваш сильно нервирующий моих друзей Поиск подошел к концу.  
– Тц-тц-тц, – Снейп покачал головой. – Не так быстро. Мне, знаешь ли, вовсе не хочется связаться с кем-то героическим, кто не понимает, за что берется ради друзей, а потом ссорится с ними из-за этого и последующие месяцы находится в глубокой депрессии.  
  
– Я не понимаю, – мотнул головой Поттер.  
– Скажи, что ты сейчас хочешь, Гарри, – Снейп медленно моргнул, привлекая внимание к необычному цвету глаз. – Убежать? Проклясть? Оставить всё как есть?..  
– Хочу потрогать зубы, – неожиданно выпалил Гарри и покраснел. – Они выглядят просто невозможно острыми! И я никак не могу понять, сколько их.  
  
– О! – теперь смущенным выглядел Снейп. – За чем же дело стало? Подойди и потрогай. И посчитай. Никогда, знаешь ли, не задумывался, а ведь и в самом деле – сколько?  
– Серьезно? – обрадовался Гарри. – И вы не снимите за это баллы, ничем в меня не швырнете и не выкинете вон?  
– Разумеется, нет, – оскорбился Снейп. – Ты претендуешь на роль моего избранника, с какой стати мне вообще снимать с тебя баллы?  
  
– Во, похоже, мне повезло, – глубокомысленно заявил Гарри, подходя вплотную к сидящему на диване Снейпу, который при его приближении любезно оскалился и распахнул пасть. – А у людей так широко рот не открывается, – заметил Гарри, бесстрашно засовывая руку так, чтобы нащупать самые дальние зубы.  
– Уубы ууббы, – невнятно ответил Снейп.  
– Чего? – не понял Гарри.  
  
Снейп перехватил его руку за локоть и вытащил из своего рта.  
– Я говорю, «руку убери», иначе я не смогу тебе ответить, – пояснил он. – Разве что откусив тебе пальцы, но сомневаюсь, что это принесет кому-то из нас радость.  
– Пожалуй, что так, – вежливо согласился Гарри, пряча руку за спину.  
  
– А челюсти открываются шире, потому что череп в целом к голове крепится не так как у людей и позвонки более подвижные, – продолжил объяснять Снейп. – И сами челюсти крепятся подвижно и могут слегка выдвигаться для большего удобства, – смущенно закончил он и искоса взглянул на Поттера.  
– Вот это круто, – выдохнул Гарри. – А покажете?..  
– Ты уверен? – с сомнением в голосе спросил Снейп. – У меня, конечно, есть Успокоительное зелье, но тварь плохо переносит истерики.  
– Давайте, профессор, не стесняйтесь, – продолжил увещать Гарри.  
– Я не стесняюсь, – уязвлено ответил Снейп. – Я за тебя переживаю, чучело. И потом, ты начал считать зубы, вот и заканчивай начатое.  
  
– Но мы к этому еще вернемся, – пообещал Гарри, снова засовывая руку в открытый рот и медленно скользя кончиками пальцев по заостренным треугольникам зубов.  
  
Стоять, нависая над сидящим на диване зельеваром, ему скоро стало неудобно, и он не заметил, как уселся на колени к Снейпу, который мужественно проигнорировал этот факт, как и то, что увлекшийся Гарри сунул ему в рот уже и пальцы второй руки. Не выдержал он в тот момент, когда Гарри, продолжая орудовать обеими руками, попытался еще и заглянуть в пасть.  
Снейп решительно вытащил его руки из своего рта и, продолжая удерживать Гарри за запястья, пояснил:  
– Я уже так дышать так не могу, а ощущение, что ты планируешь целиком влезть. Что бы кто там ни думал, я не питаюсь студентами.  
  
– Ну вот, я сбился на сто первом зубе, – расстроено заметил Гарри, ёрзая на коленях Снейпа. – Кто так делает?  
– Я, – усмехнулся Снейп, отпуская запястья Гарри и обвивая его руками за талию. – Как себя ощущаешь? Желание сбежать не появилось?  
– Я так понимаю, меня этот вопрос будет преследовать на всех этапах, да? – буркнул Гарри в ответ. – Почувствуйте себя в Больничном крыле с постоянными дурацкими вопросами о самочувствии.  
– Какой нахальный мальчишка, – покачал головой Снейп, притягивая Гарри ближе к себе так, что они почти столкнулись нос к носу.  
  
– Ты уже укусишь меня или нет? – строго спросил Гарри, не делая попытки отстраниться.  
– Я смотрю, обращения «сэр» и «профессор Снейп» уже канули в лету? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Снейп.  
– Мне показалось, что ситуация это позволяет, – отозвался Гарри, садясь поудобнее и упираясь коленками в спинку дивана за Снейпом. – Я не прав?  
– Ладно, Гар-р-ри, – Снейп оскалил в улыбке свой внушительный ряд зубов. – Закатывай рукав.  
  
– Вот так сразу? – ошеломленно переспросил Гарри. – Даже без поцелуев?  
Теперь опешил Снейп.  
– Ты издеваешься? – медленно спросил он. – Как у тебя вообще мысль появилась, что меня можно хотеть поцеловать?  
– Ну я не могу сказать, что я прямо горю от желания, – честно признался Гарри. – Но мне не противна эта мысль, если ты об этом.  
  
Снейп прикрыл глаза.  
– Мне кажется, все так долго пеклись о твоем физическом здоровье, что совсем забыли о психическом состоянии, – наконец произнес он. – А оно оставляет желать лучшего.  
– Так мне можно тебя поцеловать или нет? – не выдержал Гарри.  
– Что за глупый вопрос, – фыркнул Снейп, не открывая глаз.  
– Буду считать, что это «да», – откликнулся Гарри.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Только давай сразу договоримся, зубами на меня клацать не надо и лучше без резких движений для начала, хорошо? – нерешительно спросил Гарри, снова ёрзая и пытаясь устроиться на коленях Снейпа.  
Снейп шумно втянул воздух и кивнул, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.  
Гарри собирался для храбрости тоже зажмуриться, но сообразил, что в таком случае рискует промахнуться и неизвестно, как к этому отнесется тварь, поэтому он решил взять всё в свои руки. По этой причине он обнял ладонями худое лицо Снейпа и, мысленно благодаря Основателей, что жуткие желтые глаза закрыты, очень аккуратно и медленно прикоснулся губами к плотно сомкнутому рту Снейпа.  
  
– В некотором роде я небольшой знаток даже того, как это делать с людьми в полном значении этого слова, – повинился он, через некоторое время слегка отодвигаясь от лица Снейпа.  
– Я в курсе, – сухо ответил Снейп, открывая глаза. – И по некоторым причинам я тоже. Но я считаю уже большой удачей, что никто из нас не впал в истерику или слезы.  
– Ой, вот только не надо напоминать про окклюменцию, – скривился Гарри.  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно покладисто согласился Снейп. – Может, мне тоже попробовать… поцелуй?  
  
– Почему бы нет, – расщедрился Гарри и понимающе закрыл глаза.  
Не думать о так и недосчитанных, но переваливающих за сотню острых зубах куда проще было с закрытыми глазами, так он их хотя бы не рисковал увидеть в самый неподходящий момент.  
Гарри почувствовал, как обнимающие его за талию руки переместились, одна зарылась в волосы на затылке, а вторая поглаживала спину между лопатками.  
– М-м-м… мне кажется, или у тебя заметно вытянулись ногти? – вежливо спросил Гарри, честно не открывая глаз.  
– Не ногти, а когти, Гарри, – прошептал ему в приоткрытые губы Снейп. – Не отвлекайся.  
  
Гарри хотел спросить «не отвлекайся» от чего, но не успел, потому что в этот момент чужие губы прижались его собственным, и по ним медленно скользнул влажный юркий язык.  
Для чистоты эксперимента Поттер попытался проанализировать, противно ему или нет, учитывая и тот факт, что даже Гермиона не могла определить, к какому виду относится тварь, которая сейчас целовала Гарри. Впрочем, он довольно быстро понял, что, похоже, окончательно потерян для нормального общества, потому как никакие мысли о видовой принадлежности существа, которым являлся Снейп, да и что там говорить – и то, что это был, собственно говоря, профессор Снейп, не мешало Гарри получать удовольствие от поцелуя.  
  
Наконец он осмелел настолько, что решил ответить тем же и, старательно высунув кончик языка, провел им по губам и зубам Снейпа, проникая глубже в чужой рот. Его действие повлекло за собой неожиданную реакцию. Северус, не выпуская его из объятий, приподнялся с места и повернулся так, что Гарри оказался плашмя на диване, придавленный целующим его Снейпом.  
Рука, которую Снейп держал между лопаток, оттуда исчезла, за что Гарри был безмерно благодарен – лежать на чужой когтистой руке было неприятно.  
На всякий случай Гарри твердо пообещал себе глаз без крайней надобности не открывать, дико не вопить и не пытаться вырваться, что бы там не происходило.  
«Зря только мантию новую надел», – подумал он флегматично, чувствуя, как острый коготь раздирает рукав от плеча и ниже.  
  
Наконец Снейп оставил его губы в покое и слегка отодвинулся, с шумом втягивая воздух. Гарри пытался сообразить, пора ему открывать глаза или нет, и стоит ли вообще подать какой-нибудь знак, что с ним всё хорошо, и он не валяется в глубоком обмороке, как вполне можно было бы решить, как его обнаженного плеча коснулся язык.  
Гарри догадался, что за этим должно последовать и поэтому не заорал и не задергался, когда кожи сначала коснулось жаркое дыхание, а затем и острые зубы. Впрочем, укуса сразу за этим не последовало.  
Зубы оставались на коже, словно позволяя привыкнуть к этому, а когтистая рука неожиданно ласково погладила замершего Гарри по волосам. И когда Гарри наконец вздохнул спокойно, его плечо пронзила острая боль, которая, правда, почти сразу сменилась тупой, которую вполне можно было терпеть.  
  
Гарри решил, что за то, что он не выдернул руку и не издал ни звука, он вполне может позволить себе небольшую награду и открыть наконец глаза. Снейп сидел на его бедрах, скрючившись в неудобной позе, позволяющей ему держать зубами плечо Гарри, не поднимая его руку от дивана. Волосы Снейпа закрывали его лицо и обнаженную руку самого Поттера, отчего Гарри не мог разобрать, что там происходит.  
– М-м-м, а это вообще долго должно так продолжаться? – неуверенно спросил он, стараясь не дернуть рукой, а вместо этого осторожно сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
  
– Пфти, – невнятно произнес Снейп и выпустил изо рта его руку. – Прости, – повторил он, встречаясь взглядом с Гарри. – Просто невозможно удержаться.  
Он со сконфуженным видом провел языком по губам, слизывая с них кровь Гарри. Они оба машинально перевели взгляды на оставленное без внимания плечо, где на ранках выступала крупными каплями кровь.  
  
Снейп тут же склонился над раненой рукой, принимаясь зализывать укусы. Гарри пожалел, что постеснялся расспросить Ремуса об этой части принятия партнерства, потому что вздохи Снейпа становились всё судорожнее, и его язык всё сильнее давил на кожу.  
Гарри неуверенно тронул его за плечо, Снейп резко обернулся к нему и Гарри столкнулся со взглядом полубезумных желтых глаз твари. Гарри дернулся, но двинуться не получилось – он плотно застрял под Снейпом.  
– Э… сэр… – тихо произнес он. Тварь молчала. – Северус, – рискнул Гарри и осторожно потянулся свободной рукой к измазанному его кровью лицу Снейпа. – Кровоостанавливающее зелье, пожалуйста.  
  
Снейп моргнул, его лицо приобрело осмысленное выражение, он поспешно поднялся с дивана и исчез в лаборатории.  
Вернувшись, он молча сунул Гарри в руки флакон с зельем и сел на стул.  
– Спасибо, – Гарри отставил пустой флакон. – Что дальше?  
– Дальше ты пойдешь к себе, – ответил Снейп. – Мы поговорим завтра.  
– Я что-то сделал не так? – на всякий уточнил Гарри.  
Снейп закашлялся.  
– Нет, Гарри, – прокашлявшись, пробормотал он. – Ты всего лишь умудрился остановить меня в шаге от банального пожирания собственного партнера. В свое оправдание хочу сказать, что такого со мной ранее не случалось. И я очень надеюсь, что это был первый и последний такой порыв, поскольку отказаться от тебя после того, как я оставил на тебе метку – это выше моих сил.  
  
– И то хорошо, – с облегчением вздохнул Гарри. – Но я не думаю, что ты на самом деле собирался мною перекусить.  
– Перекусить? – повторил Снейп, склонив голову набок. – О нет, Гарри. Боюсь, что если бы ты не воззвал к моему разуму, от тебя не осталось бы ничего. Возможно, дело во вкусе твоей крови, я постараюсь тебя больше не кусать.  
– Совсем? – у Гарри против воли вытянулось лицо. В целом он готов был признать, что в укусах, как и в поцелуях, без сомнения есть что-то приятное.  
– До крови, – сухо ответил Снейп. – Спокойной ночи.


	12. Chapter 12

Спорить Гарри не стал. Он накинул мантию-невидимку и незаметно добрался до гриффиндорской гостиной, скинув мантию только у портрета Полной дамы.  
Прошептав пароль, он вошел в гостиную, надеясь, что однокурсники уже разошлись по спальням. Впрочем, рассчитывать на это не стоило, до отбоя было еще полно времени, и большинство шестикурсников по-прежнему болталось по гостиной, пытаясь написать или хотя бы переписать у Гермионы реферат по ЗОТИ или срисовать карту по Астрономии.  
– Гарри, ты что, с кем-то подрался? – внимательная Гермиона первая заметила разодранный рукав.  
– С Малфоем и его прихвостнями, да? – тут же вскинулся Рон. – Если бы я был с тобой…  
– Я ни с кем не дрался, – честно признался Гарри. – Всё хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
Но Гермиона уже бросила свои книги и подскочила к нему, принимаясь разглядывать его пораненную руку. Она ловко намочила платок наколдованной водой и аккуратно вытерла натекшую и подсохшую на плече кровь, после чего несколько секунд остолбенело разглядывала открывшиеся ей свежие ранки и лишь затем отшатнулась с легким всхлипом.  
– Это не заразно, правда, – попробовал успокоить её Гарри, пытаясь лохмотьями рукава скрыть метку. – И уже не больно, если тебя это беспокоит.  
– Что уже не больно? – заинтересованно подтянулась к ним Джинни.  
В отличие от Гермионы она всхлипывать не стала.  
– Тебе тоже стало его жалко, да? – тихо спросила она и просияла. – А я говорила, что у тебя классные коленки!  
– До моих коленок мы пока не дошли, – нехотя признался Гарри. – Но всё равно спасибо, Джин.  
  
– Гарри, но ты же… ты же был в списке! – до Рона неожиданно дошло, о чем с Гарри говорят девушки, и теперь он разрывался между беспокойством за друга и радостью, что его обошло проклятье Уизли, связанное с тварью Хогвартса.  
– Мы сумели договориться, – туманно объяснил Гарри. – Всё нормально, правда.  
– А почему ты тогда здесь, а не у него? – спросил Невилл. – Я так понял, что оставшиеся два года ты должен жить с тварью, разве нет?  
– Наверное, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Может, он хотел, чтобы я вам рассказал, что Поиск завершен, кто его знает.  
– Говорят, тварь во время поиска вьет гнездо, – вспомнил Рон. Его передернуло. – Ох, Гарри…  
– Гнездо я уже видел и оно очень… – Гарри почему-то показалось, что снова использовать слово «миленькое» не стоит, поэтому он бодро закончил: – Очень крутое.  
  
– Расскажи подробнее, – потребовала Гермиона с маниакальным блеском в глазах. – Может, так удастся понять, какого он вида!  
– Нет, – неожиданно резко ответил Гарри. – Это очень личное, Герм. Да и потом, тебе одно расскажи, тебя и другое что-нибудь заинтересует, – попытался он смягчить свой резкий ответ.  
– Точно, – пришла ему на помощь Джинни. – Потом она скажет, что для определения вида жизненно необходимо знать, в какой позе вы сексом занимаетесь и куда пальцы суете.  
– Джинни! – с негодованием воскликнула Гермиона.  
– Надеюсь, что пальцы – никуда, – рассеянно пробормотал Гарри. – У него такие когти отрастают – закачаешься. И острые как бритва.  
  
– Тогда, Гарри, тебе лучше занять более активную роль, – заметила Джинни. – Просто чтоб не покалечиться. Может, я не права, но лежать тряпочкой, когда у твоего любовника куда не кинь – что-нибудь острое, не получится. Ну или попросить многоразовый портал до Больничного крыла.  
– Джинни! – теперь возмутился Рон.  
– Надеюсь, что ты ошибаешься, – натянуто улыбнулся Гарри, думая о том, что не стоит говорить друзьям, что Джинни может оказаться права.  
  
– А что скажет Сириус! – вдруг вспомнила Гермиона.  
– Я надеюсь, что он не сразу об этом узнает, – честно признался Гарри. – В конце концов, об этом не объявляют в «Пророке». И потом, я спрашивал его совета в нелегком выборе, и он посоветовал слушать свое сердце.  
– И сердце посоветовало тебе отдаться на съедение твари? – поразился Рон.  
Гарри поморщился, постоянное упоминание о возможных гастрономических пристрастиях твари его смущало.  
– Он не ест людей, – терпеливо пояснил он.  
– Но… – Рон явно что-то хотел еще сказать, но закрыл рот и только кивнул.  
  
– А на зелья нам завтра надо идти или нет? – спохватился Дин.  
– Я не подумал спросить, – честно признался Гарри.  
– Самое главное не спросил, – Дин тяжело вздохнул. – А нам готовиться к проверочной или нет?  
– Вы и так не собирались готовиться, – сурово заметила Гермиона. – А у профессора спросим после обеда, что тут такого.  
Гарри поблагодарил подругу взглядом и, сославшись на усталость, пошел в спальню.  
  
Утром его разбудила Гермиона.  
Она прижала палец к губам и жестом указала ему, чтобы он быстрее одевался и выходил из спальни. Гарри послушно собрался и выскользнул вслед за ней.  
– Пойдем на завтрак, – обычным голосом произнесла Гермиона. Только в коридоре она продолжила: – Вчера, когда ты спать ушел, ребята обсуждали, какие ужасы тебя ждут в качестве партнера твари. До того договорились, что решили тебе посильную помощь предложить и себя в качестве первого раза.  
– О Мерлин, нет! – Гарри в ужасе оглянулся на лестницу, словно туда могли неожиданно высыпать жаждущие близкого общения однокурсники. – Кто конкретно это придумал?  
– Не знаю, – раздраженно откликнулась Гермиона. – Я как раз выходила. Вернулась, а они всерьез это обсуждают, пришлось им сказать, что раз ты помечен уже, то теперь ты партнер профессора Снейпа и это уже измена. Я правильно сказала?  
  
– Абсолютно! – Гарри в порыве благодарности обнял подругу за плечи. – К мысли о сексе с Северусом я уже успел привыкнуть, а вот перепих с кем-то из моего класса вообще в мои планы никогда не входил.  
– Как давно ты зовешь профессора Северусом и как давно ты успел привыкнуть к такой мысли? – прищурилась Гермиона, дергая Гарри за руку.  
– Ну знаешь ли, трудно называть челове… существо профессором, если оно сидит на тебе сверху и грызет руку, – честно признался Гарри. – А что касается того, как давно…ну мне пришлось потратить время, чтобы уговорить всех заинтересованных лиц позволить мне принять участие в этом… мероприятии.  
  
– И ты молчал всё это время! – ахнула Гермиона. – Почему, Гарри?  
– А вдруг ничего не вышло бы? – Гарри покачал головой. – Я не мог вас обнадежить и потом просто развести руками.  
– Так ты… ради нас, да? – тихо произнесла Гермиона.  
– В том числе, – не стал спорить Гарри. – Но гнездо мне тоже очень понравилось, – поспешил добавить он.


	13. Chapter 13

Во время завтрака Альбус Дамблдор внезапно поднялся.  
– Хочу довести до внимания старших курсов, что зельеварение снова проходит по утрам и Продвинутый курс могут посещать только те, у кого «Превосходно» или «Выше ожидаемого», – произнес он. – У остальных в это время свободный час. Младшие курсы до Хеллоуина занимаются по старому расписанию, после праздника также получат новое расписание.  
– Наконец-то, – пробормотала Макгонагалл довольно громко и, смутившись, уткнулась в кружку с чаем.  
  
Все старшекурсники с других факультетов принялись вертеть головами, пытаясь сообразить, кто же стал избранником твари, попутно освободив большинство из них от ненавистных занятий.  
– Прекратите на меня пялиться, – прошептал Гарри, обращаясь к своим друзьям. – Дайте хоть доесть нормально.  
– Да всё нормально, Гарри, все подумают, что мы на тебя по привычке смотрим, – утешила друга Джинни. – И всё равно после зельеварения все всё узнают.  
  
– Может, и не узнают, – утешил себя Гарри, отодвигая от себя почти нетронутую тарелку. – Профессор очень скрытный человек.  
– Профессор – да, – вставила справедливая Гермиона. – Очень скрытный и даже немного человек. Но в Поиске доминирует тварь, а скрытных тварей раз-два и обчелся, обычно они любят оказывать свое внимание… партнеру.  
– Спасибо, что предупредила, – вздохнул Гарри. – Каким стоит зельеварение?  
  
Гермиона развернула свиток.  
– Первым, – энергично произнесла она.  
– Съел с утра жабу и хуже за день уже ничего не случится, – поддержал бодрый настрой подруги Рон.  
– Я бы попросил, – в голос произнесли Гарри и Невилл и переглянулись.  
– Я хотел сказать, что мне не нравится упоминание жаб в таком контексте, – пояснил Невилл.  
– А мне не нравится сравнение професс… моего партнера с жабой, – твердо сказал Гарри, поднимаясь и беря сумку. – Ладно, чем раньше я туда приду, тем меньше народу будет в классе.  
  
Гарри ошибся. Несмотря на то, что до урока еще было время, около кабинета зельеварения толпились все шестикурсники, часть семикурсников и несколько пятикурсников, включая Джинни и Луну.  
– Гарри, у тебя бывало и хуже, – Гермиона сжала его руку. – Им быстро надоест это обсуждать.  
– Да я в общем-то знал, на что шел, – вздохнул Гарри, благодарно пожимая её руку. – Просто как-то не хотелось вот так с утра сразу с этим разбираться.  
– А сейчас и не придется, – шепнула ему на ухо подошедшая Луна.  
  
Гарри непонимающе посмотрел на девушку, но она легонько толкнула его в плечо и кивнула в сторону. Гарри перевел туда взгляд и обнаружил, что навстречу шагающему к своему кабинету Снейпу выскакивает Джинни.  
Снейп – Гарри заметил, что, если судить по судорожным вздохам однокурсников, он и для них по-прежнему выглядел зубастой тварью, остановился перед Джинни и склонил голову на бок. Джинни что-то сказала ему, кокетливо накручивая локон на палец. Снейп усмехнулся и кивнул ей.  
«Неужели Уизли?.. Пятикурсница… Ну с чего бы ей по своей воле к нему подходить…» – раздались шепотки вокруг Гарри.  
Снейп, несомненно, услышал этот шепот, потому что прищурился и снова что-то спросил у Джинни.  
  
Луна сунула Гарри в руку какой-то клочок бумаги и исчезла. Впрочем, обнаружив, что интересного между Джинни и Снейпом ничего не происходит, по своим урокам разбрелись все семикурсники и большая часть шестикурсников.  
Снейп оставил Джинни и открыл дверь в класс, первым заходя в него.  
Гарри украдкой развернул записку, в которой почерком Джинни было написано:  
«Небольшая передышка, Гарри. Собираюсь остановить профессора и спросить, заметил ли он, что у тебя тоже красивые коленки. Надеюсь, он не откусит мне голову!»  
  
Когда дверь за последним студентом захлопнулась, Снейп постучал пальцем по кафедре и обвел всех учеников внимательным взглядом желтых глаз.  
– Теперь, когда мы наконец избавились от _большинства_ неумех в этом классе, я предлагаю заняться серьезной работой, – произнес он. – И для начала вы мне напишете контрольную по тем зельям, которые вы портили в течение всех предыдущих занятий. Работа должна содержать исчерпывающую информацию по рецептуре, особенностям приготовления и применения как минимум трех зелий, для «Выше ожидаемого» требуется описать пять. Приступайте!  
  
Гермиона подняла руку.  
– Что еще, мисс Грейнджер? – процедил Снейп.  
– А вы… будете теперь нормально выглядеть или всегда так? – выпалила Гермиона. – Я слышала, что такой вид только до окончания Поиска…  
– Мисс Грейнджер, пять баллов с Гриффиндора за вопиющую безграмотность, – ответил Снейп. – Вы должны знать, что это и есть моя _нормальная_ внешность. А наводить иллюзию без опасности истощить магические ресурсы я смогу только после полноценного установления связи с партнером. Вы уверены, что я должен был это вам разжевывать?  
– Ну спасибо, Гермиона, – пробурчал Гарри. – Теперь все подробности моей личной жизни мгновенно станут достоянием общественности.  
– О, – Гермиона покраснела и спряталась за своим свитком.  
  
Гарри поймал на себе заинтересованный взгляд Малфоя и тоже сделал вид, что сосредоточенно размышляет над заданной контрольной. Впрочем, долго ему поработать не удалось, потому что, убедившись, что все заняты, Снейп прошел к парте Гарри и остановился за его стулом.  
Гарри почувствовал, как его волос касается рука, пальцы медленно спускаются с затылка на шею, гладят и царапают кожу. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд Гарри думал насчет того, чтобы проигнорировать это, но потом решил, что так только сделает себе хуже.  
– А когти ты не можешь контролировать? – спросил он, поднимая голову и упираясь затылком в стоящего за спиной Снейпа.  
  
Снейп задумчиво уставился на свои пальцы.  
– В спокойном состоянии могу, – наконец произнес он, и Гарри обнаружил, что когти сменились обычными ногтями, после чего Снейп снова вернул руку на его шею.  
Поттер ожидал не меньше, чем «десять баллов с Гриффиндора», но Снейп просто молча водил рукой по его шее и плечам.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Гарри и снова наклонился над пергаментом, пытаясь сообразить, что он напишет в таком положении.  
  
Когда ему показалось, что он уже привык к этим поглаживаниям и может на них не реагировать, Снейп неожиданно наклонился к его уху.  
– После обеда у тебя нет никаких занятий, поэтому на обед мы не пойдем, – прошептал он. – Я жду тебя после занятий в теплой одежде у своего кабинета.  
– А как же твои занятия? – еле слышно прошептал Гарри, зная, что чуткое ухо твари услышит в любом случае.  
– Второй курс Слизерина и Гриффиндора? – пренебрежительно фыркнул Снейп. – Да они будут в восторге.  
– Не сомневаюсь, – честно признался Гарри, понимая, что те несколько строчек, которые он написал, никак не годятся в качестве исчерпывающей информации по трем-пяти зельям.


	14. Chapter 14

В указанное время Гарри в теплой мантии стоял в подземельях, игнорируя заинтересованные взгляды слизеринцев, которые, впрочем, ничего не говорили. Даже прошедший мимо на обед Драко Малфой в привычном сопровождении Кребба и Гойла открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл обратно.  
Снейп появился у кабинета внезапно и махнул Гарри рукой, без слов призывая его следовать за ним. Они оба вошли в покои зельевара, где Снейп оставил Гарри сидеть на диване, а сам прошел к гардеробу и вытащил уличную мантию.  
– У тебя есть какие-то предпочтения в выборе заведения, способного предложить горячую пищу? – наконец спросил Снейп. – В Хогсмиде, – уточнил он. – Дамблдор против того, чтобы мы обедали в Лондоне.  
– Меня вполне устраивает Хогсмид, – поспешно ответил Гарри. – Если нужно.  
  
– Если ты не против появиться там со мной, – заметил Снейп. Гарри замотал головой, показывая, что он не против. – Так что ты предпочитаешь? Я в принципе согласен даже на это розовое нечто мадам Паддифут, если ты любишь пирожные.  
– Зато я не согласен, – откликнулся Гарри. – Мне не очень хочется неожиданно очутиться на столе от того, что тебе не хватило пирожных. Это шутка, – быстро добавил он. – Я просто не очень люблю бисквиты и крем.  
– Неплохая шутка, особенно с учетом того, сколько в ней правды, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Ладно, пойдем в «Три метлы», Розмерта знает, как накормить голодную тварь, в конце концов, и твой обожаемый оборотень у неё постоянно обедает.  
  
Гарри послушно двинулся следом за Снейпом, недоумевая, для чего такие сложности, когда можно попросить домовиков приготовить хоть целую корову на гриле. Впрочем, оказавшись за пределами Хогвартса, он решил, что причины не так важны, когда можно просто прогуляться по деревне, пусть и со Снейпом.  
– А мы можем зайти на минуточку в «Сладкое Королевство»? – спросил он, подумав, что неплохо было бы принести Гермионе сахарные перья, Рону – парочку шоколадных лягушек, а Джинни – всевкусных бобов.  
– На сколько угодно минуточек, – торжественно ответил Снейп.  
– А в «Зонко»? – неуверенно поинтересовался Гарри.  
– И в «Зонко», – согласился Снейп. – Если ты пообещаешь не забивать _все_ свои карманы навозными бомбами и прочими жуткими вещами.  
  
– Вот теперь мне действительно страшно, – признался Гарри. – Кто ты такой, куда ты меня тащишь и куда ты дел настоящего Снейпа?  
– Не надо паниковать, Гарри, – поморщился Снейп. – Я могу быть приятным хотя бы на свидании, особенно когда мне это действительно ничего не стоит?  
– На свидании? – Гарри остановился. – Зачем нам свидание?  
– У тебя фобия свиданий? – заинтересованно спросил Снейп, тоже останавливаясь и оглядываясь на Гарри.  
– Нет у меня фобий, – буркнул тот, смущаясь под пристальным взглядом желтых внимательных глаз. – Просто я не пойму, зачем еще свидания, когда я и так фактически принадлежу тебе на ближайшие два года?  
  
– Вероятно, это моя вина, я достаточно строг к ученикам, – медленно произнес Снейп. – Но уверяю тебя, мне не доставляет удовольствия тащить в гнездо упирающегося и грозящего упасть в обморок юнца, поэтому период ухаживания предназначен для того, чтобы избранник успел привыкнуть к моему внешнему виду и мысли, что это надолго.  
– Но я же сам согласился, – Гарри пожал плечами. – И я тебя не боюсь. Зачем же тратить время?  
– Тот факт, что ты благоразумнее или безумнее других моих партнеров никоим образом не должен мне помешать покупать шоколадных лягушек, или что там тебе нужно в «Сладком королевстве», – сухо ответил Снейп. – То, что ты не впадаешь в ступор от моих прикосновений, приятный бонус и только. Мое поведение во время периода ухаживания от этого меняться не будет.  
  
– Хочешь – не хочешь, а вот тебе шоколадные лягушки, – пробурчал под нос Гарри.  
– Именно так, – кивнул Снейп. – А теперь идем быстрее, пока у Розмерты еще есть свободные столы в её заведении.  
  
К удивлению Гарри, Розмерта встретила их куда радушнее, чем обычно встречала студентов.  
– А вот и лучшая зубастая реклама моему заведению, – обрадовано заявила она, протирая стол, за который Гарри и Снейп сели. – Как жаль, Северус, что ты приходишь ко мне только раз в три года.  
– Ну не раз, – фыркнул Снейп, беря в руки меню. – И я сомневаюсь, что моя привычная обывателям физиономия порадует твой насквозь корыстный мозг.  
– Я рада видеть тебя любого, – отмахнулась Розмерта. – Зачем ты схватился за меню? Отдай его Гарри, тебе ведь как обычно, верно?  
– Да, – Снейп подтолкнул папку с меню к Гарри и облокотился на стул.  
– А мне… – Гарри быстро пробежался глазами по строчкам. – Кусок пирога с почками и сливочное пиво.  
Заказ принесли почти мгновенно, отчего Гарри заподозрил, что Снейп предупредил Розмерту о своем приходе через камин. Огромная тарелка с жареными ребрышками очутилась перед Снейпом, и Гарри временно потерял возможность поддерживать с ним беседу.  
Впрочем, как и другим посетителям «Трех метел», Гарри просто нравилось наблюдать за тем, как Снейп с утонченной легкостью разгрызал кости.  
  
– А мне казалось, что такими зубами удобнее отрывать куски, а не разгрызать что-то, – чтобы поддержать разговор, произнес наконец он.  
– Первое впечатление бывает обманчивым, – откликнулся Снейп. – Впрочем, отрывать куски, как ты выражаешься, получается и правда неплохо.  
Он со страдальческим выражением на лице отставил почти пустую тарелку и уставился немигающим взглядом на Гарри.  
– Почему ты не ешь? – строго спросил он.  
– Нет аппетита, – честно признался Гарри.  
– По моим правилам такая отговорка работает раз в неделю, в остальное время придется проверяться в Больничном крыле, – предупредил Снейп.  
– А можно мне побольше узнать об этих правилах? – уязвлено спросил Гарри.  
  
– Нет смысла, – Снейп пожал плечами. – Если ты будешь их нарушать, я тебя предупрежу.  
– Хорошо, а мне можно вносить свои правила? – поинтересовался Поттер.  
– Попробовать ты точно можешь, – ответил Снейп, на мгновение удивленно подняв брови.  
– Мне кажется, если ты называешь это свиданием, то и проходить оно должно как свидание, – решительно заявил Гарри. – А не так, пикси на смех.  
– Ты же не имеешь ввиду, что нам следует держаться за руки и целоваться? – пораженно переспросил Снейп. – При всех этих людях?  
– То есть, отвлекать меня от контрольной – это нормально, а на свидании необходимо плотно пообедать? – разозлился Гарри. – Я наверняка завалил сегодняшнюю работу.  
– Без сомнения, – подтвердил Снейп. – Но у тебя будет много времени, чтобы подтянуть зелья, когда ты переедешь ко мне.  
– Это когда? – быстро спросил Гарри.  
  
– После Хеллоуина, – твердо ответил Снейп.  
– Сегодня, – отрезал Гарри. – Я не могу оставаться в гриффиндорской спальне, – пояснил он. – Они меня жалеют и всякие страсти придумывают.  
– Бедный Гарри Поттер хочет спрятаться от своих друзей в убежище кровожадной твари, – ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Как необычно.  
Гарри насупился и вскочил из-за стола, однако Снейп неуловимым движением дотянулся до него и цепко ухватил за запястья, сажая на место. Убедившись, что Гарри больше не собирается делать попыток уйти, он довольно усмехнулся, но из своих рук его не выпустил, напротив, потянул на себя через стол, из-за чего Гарри пришлось перегнуться вперед и почти столкнуться с сидящим напротив Снейпом.  
– Сегодня, – прошептал Снейп, весело скалясь. – Диван в твоем распоряжении, Гарри.


	15. Chapter 15

– Разное я тут видела за эти годы, но такое – первый раз, – весело заметила Розмерта, подходя, чтобы поставить напитки.  
Гарри с трудом оторвался от глаз Снейпа и ошеломленно огляделся. Казалось, все в «Трех метлах» как по команде вспомнили о давно остывших блюдах и перестали глазеть на то, как Снейп, обхватив запястья Гарри и поглаживая большими пальцами его ладони, медленно и со вкусом целовал подушечки его пальцев.  
– Ну, это же Гарри Поттер, – усмехнулся Снейп, переводя взгляд на Розмерту, но все равно не отпуская Гарри. – Он особенный, это всем известно.  
– Да, всем, – согласилась Розмерта и заговорщически прошептала:  
– А еще мне нравится, что ты улыбаешься.  
– Я всегда улыбаюсь, когда нахожусь в этом обличии, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Всех до судорог пугают мои зубы, грех этим не воспользоваться.  
– Нет, – покачала головой Розмерта. – Обычно ты скалишься и упиваешься ужасом и паникой, которые сеешь кругом, а сейчас ты и в самом деле улыбаешься.  
  
– Вот скажи, Гарри, ты ей веришь? – строго спросил Снейп у раскрасневшегося партнера.  
– М-м-м… да? – скорее спросил, чем подтвердил тот.  
– Дамский угодник, – фыркнул Снейп. – Розмерта, мне кажется, ты должна ему пирожное.  
– Да, – откликнулась та, довольно улыбаясь.  
– Только не бисквитное и не с кремом, – добавил Снейп до того, как она ушла, и снова посмотрел на Гарри. – На чем мы остановились?  
– На безымянном правой руки, – честно ответил Гарри.  
– Точно, – согласился Снейп, касаясь губами указанного пальца.  
Тот факт, что зубы, которые только что разгрызали кости, бывшие потолще каждого отдельно взятого пальца, находились так близко к ним, почему-то не только не пугал Гарри, но и казался пикантным дополнением к и без того экстравагантному времяпрепровождению.  
– Пирожное съешь, а затем сразу пойдем в «Сладкое королевство» и в «Зонко», – произнес Снейп, не прекращая своего занятия.– Иначе проторчим тут до ужина.  
  
Они купили куда больше сладостей, чем собирался Гарри, а в «Зонко» Снейп демонстративно отошел в сторону, правда, предупредив продавца, чтобы счет за все покупки «молодого человека» отправили ему. Гарри разрывался между тем, что нехорошо на деньги преподавателя покупать шалости для друзей и тем, что у него с собой было не так много денег. В конце концов, в нем победил гриффиндорец и, пообещав себе обязательно возместить расходы Снейпа, Гарри с чувством и толком подошел к покупкам.  
  
– А представь, если бы выбрал девчонку, пришлось бы торчать в магазинах с брошками и духами, – попытался ободрить мрачного Снейпа хозяин «Зонко».  
– Это, пожалуй, основная причина, почему я их обычно не выбираю, – отозвался Снейп. – Хотя и с мальчишками может быть прокол, ты же знаешь.  
– О, тот нытик три года назад и в подметки не годился девчонке, бывшей до него, – хохотнул продавец. – Я помню, ты тогда здорово помог моему магазину продержаться на плаву, оставляя здесь треть своей зарплаты.  
– Треть! – хмыкнул Снейп. – Добрую половину!  
Гарри навострил уши, но больше ничего не услышал.  
  
До Хогвартса они добрались молча. Гарри пытался придумать, как расспросить Снейпа о его прежних партнерах, и размышлял, прилично ли это делать, а о чем думал Снейп, было неизвестно. Впрочем, забрать у Гарри пакеты из «Зонко» на время, пока они пересекали границы школы и существовала опасность встретить Филча, он не забыл.  
– Так тебя ждать сегодня с вещами или ты передумал? – небрежно спросил Снейп, когда они вошли в школу.  
– С вещами, – подтвердил Гарри.  
– Могу помочь, – предложил Снейп.  
Гарри представил Снейпа в их гриффиндорской спальне и помотал головой.  
– Я сам, – вежливо ответил он, забирая свои пакеты.  
  
– Где ты был, Гарри? – с порога напустилась на него Гермиона. – Мы волновались!  
– В Хогсмиде, – Поттер вывалил на диван содержимое пакетов из «Зонко». – А это – тебе, – он протянул Гермионе сахарные перья.  
– Это что, всё нам? – поразился Рон, разглядывая неожиданные богатства.  
– Ну я точно не потащу это в подземелья, – хмыкнул Гарри, отдавая Рону пакет с шоколадными лягушками, а подошедшей Джинни – всевкусные бобы.  
– Ты всё-таки переезжаешь? – выдохнул Рон, не обращая внимания на любимое лакомство. – А время потянуть не можешь? Я помню, Перси до Хеллоуина жил постоянно тут, да и потом часто оставался ночевать в своей спальне…  
  
– Всё нормально, – успокоил его Гарри. – И кстати, ты лучше скажи, а кто был между Перси и Биллом? – ловко перевел он тему.  
– Без понятия, – Рон пожал плечами. – Перси рассказывал только, что Чарли тогда учился уже на седьмом курсе и потому не подходил.  
– Я краем уха слышал, что это была девушка, – пробормотал Гарри и смешался.  
– Ой, Рон тут не помощник, – заметила Джинни, забрасывая в рот сразу горсть всевкусных бобов. – Я узнаю, Гарри, не переживай.  
– Да я не переживаю, – принялся оправдываться Гарри. – Ладно, пойду, вещи соберу.  
  
Он быстро сложил свои скудные пожитки в сундук, добавив к ним пакет с теми сладостями, которые не отдал друзьям, а сам еще не пробовал.  
– Кровать мы оставим за тобой, – внес предложение Рон, посовещавшись с соседями по комнате. – Вдруг, надо будет где-то переночевать.  
– Спасибо. – искренне поблагодарил Гарри. – Увидимся за завтраком.  
  
Снейп открыл дверь еще до того, как Гарри добрался до неё, чтобы постучать, и отодвинулся в сторону, пропуская левитируемый сундук в комнату.  
– Осматривайся, располагайся, – Снейп махнул рукой. – Если будешь лазить по моей личной лаборатории, постарайся ничего не уронить и не разбить, там есть несколько довольно неприятных ядов.  
После этих слов Снейп призвал из спальни сложенное постельное белье, бросил его на диван и ушел в спальню, плотно закрыв дверь.  
От скуки Гарри и в самом деле изучил все доступные помещения, подивился странному сочетанию в одной ванной комнате аскетической тесной душевой кабины и огромной, в половину той, что была в ванной старост, ванны.  
В лабораторию он лишь сунул нос и тут же выскочил, обнаружив, что уронить и разбить там что-то куда проще, чем не сделать это.  
В спальню дверь не открывалась, поэтому Гарри осталось довольствоваться гостиной и книгами в шкафу, над попыткой разобраться в одной из них он и уснул наконец.  
  
Утром его разбудило негромкое покашливание.  
– Гарри, ты всегда спишь в одежде и с книгами, или есть шансы, что эта пагубная привычка еще не очень глубоко пустила корни и мне удастся тебя от этого отучить? – поинтересовался Снейп.  
– Не всегда, – хмуро ответил Гарри. – Уже пора вставать, да?  
– Вообще-то скоро завтрак, но, с учетом того, что сегодня суббота, мы можем позавтракать тут, – щедро предложил Снейп.  
– Тут, – сразу согласился Гарри, откидываясь обратно на подушку.  
Он не заметил, как в руках Снейпа появился небольшой поднос.  
– За столом или завтрак в постель? – с легким ехидством поинтересовался Северус.  
– В постель, – обрадовался Гарри, но когда Снейп потянулся поставить поднос ему на колени, замотал головой. – Это диван, а не постель.  
– Я, вероятно, покажусь тебе занудой, – протянул Снейп. – Но даже нечеловеческая сущность не позволяет мне пускать в постель кого-либо в непредназначенной для сна одежде.  
– Тоже мне проблема, – Гарри резво поднялся с дивана. – Я сейчас переоденусь в пижаму. И не говори, что сейчас утро, идти-то всё равно никуда не надо, – добавил он, доставая из сундука пижаму и направляясь в ванную комнату.


	16. Chapter 16

– На тебя вся надежда, – Гарри тяжело вздохнул. – Что я делаю не так?  
Он позвал подругу поговорить на Астрономическую башню сразу после обеда, время было совершенно не подходящее для свиданий, и башня была пуста.  
– Да вроде всё так, – Джинни наморщила лоб и поёрзала на подоконнике, не переставая болтать ногами. – С постелью вообще отлично сообразил, пожалуй, и я лучше бы не придумала.  
– А толку-то, – кисло ответил Гарри. – Ну провалялись весь день в пижамах, он почти всё время какую-то жутко скучную книгу читал, а потом ушел варить зелье до ночи.  
– А ночью… – понимающе кивнула Джинни.  
– …ушел в гнездо и подходить запретил, – пожаловался Гарри. – Зато я совершенно точно понял, почему он не любит в постели спать – она такая широкая, что одному там одиноко.  
  
– И с тех пор лучше не стало? – уточнила Джинни.  
– Да вторую неделю так, – Гарри покачал головой. – И обратиться не к кому кроме тебя. Гермиону всё только с научной точки зрения интересует, а Рон скажет, что я радоваться должен. А по мне так лучше поскорее уже с этим разобраться и не ждать, что там и как будет. Ну какой смысл тянуть, я не понимаю.  
– Тут я тоже не помощник, откуда мне знать, что у твари в черепушке делается, – честно призналась Джинни. – Может, он аппетит нагуливает, – нескладно пошутила она.  
– Ха-ха, – угрюмо откликнулся Гарри.  
  
– Давай подумаем, – Джинни внимательно оглядела стоящего перед ней друга. – Что мы знаем о вкусах твари?  
– Ничего, – буркнул Гарри.  
– Неправда, – возразила Джинни. – Например, мы знаем, что его привлекают красивые коленки, а у тебя коленки точно такие же, как у меня. Ты этим уже воспользовался?  
– Как? – фыркнул Гарри. – Я или в брюках, или в пижаме.  
– Это плохо, – строго произнесла Джинни. – Надо найти способ. Например, пролей на себя что-то. Прямо, Гарри, как будто ты вчера родился!  
  
– Никогда, знаешь ли, не думал, что мне придется кого-то пытаться соблазнить, – уязвленно отозвался Гарри.  
– Можно подумать, другие с этой мыслью рождаются, – откликнулась Джинни и добавила деловым тоном. – Он постоянно принюхивается. Как ему твой запах?  
– Очень нравится, – смущенно признался Гарри.  
  
Джинни надолго задумалась.  
– Как ни крути, а идеальный вариант – ванна, – произнесла она наконец. – Там и коленки видать, и не только коленки, – невпопад закончила девушка.  
– Его в ванну не затащишь, – Гарри снова вздохнул. – Такое ощущение, что он воды боится, хотя руки всегда моет тщательно после всех зелий. А так у него душ есть, но он тесный, там вдвоем не поместиться.  
– Слушай, Гарри, ну ты определился бы уже, – разозлилась Джинни. – Если тебе надо, то придумаешь как коленками сверкнуть. Имей в виду, чем холоднее становится на улице, тем меньше шансов показать коленки.  
– Да это я понимаю, – Гарри почесал затылок. – Попробую. Спасибо, Джин.  
  
Следующую неделю Гарри честно выполнял операцию «Коленки», хотя, с точки зрения Джинни, он её совершенно определенно проваливал.  
Когда они сидели по вечерам в гостиной, и Гарри учил уроки, а Снейп проверял контрольные, их колени словно случайно соприкасались, но зельевар игнорировал это, будто ничего не чувствовал.  
За каждым совместным завтраком, обедом или ужином не в Большом зале лучший ловец Хогвартса проявлял чудеса неуклюжести, пытаясь уронить или пролить на себя что-нибудь как можно более пачкающее.  
Реакция твари позволяла Снейпу не глядя ловить еду до того, как она коснется ткани, и не давать кружкам перевернуться. Гарри окончательно отчаялся, когда ему наконец удалось раздобыть у домовиков почти полный кувшин сока, который он неловко дернул со стола достаточно быстро, чтобы тварь не успела среагировать.  
  
– Да что с тобой такое! – рявкнул Снейп, с помощью «репаро» собирая кувшин. – Ты еще неуклюжее Тонкс, хотя куда можно быть неуклюжее, эта девчонка одним неосторожным взглядом могла бить пробирки!  
Гарри неожиданно ясно понял, кто на три года старше Перси и на столько же младше Билла.  
– Так значит Тонкс, да? – раздраженно бросил он.  
Снейп сжал губы и прищурил глаза.  
– Иди и переоденься, иначе простудишься, – процедил он, возвращаясь к ужину.  
  
Гарри неожиданно обиделся.  
– Ну и ладно! – дерзко выкрикнул он, прямо посреди гостиной стягивая брюки и бросая их на пол. – В комнате тепло!  
– По какому поводу истерика, Гарри? – спокойно поинтересовался Северус, втыкая вилку в бифштекс. Звук, с которым зубцы вилки проскрежетали по дну тарелки, заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. – Слегка не рассчитал усилия, – натянуто улыбнулся Снейп, отодвигая тарелку в сторону.  
– Да я уже вижу, – кивнул Гарри, пытаясь отвести взгляд от на глазах удлиняющихся когтей Снейпа. – Я тогда пойду… надену что-нибудь.  
Он заставил себя отвернуться от стола и сделал шаг в сторону ванной, тут же натолкнувшись на переместившегося перед ним Снейпа.  
  
– Ты всегда так делать будешь? – поинтересовался Гарри, пытаясь шагнуть в сторону, чтобы обойти Снейпа. – Немного раздражает.  
– Это сублимация, – сухо ответил Снейп. – _Потом_ я буду больше по поведенческим признакам похож на человека.  
Он помолчал.  
– Не дави на меня, Гарри, – добавил он. – Я ошибался. Это _мне_ нужно привыкнуть к тебе и твоей близости. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тварь запаниковала и убила тебя.  
– Мне тоже не хотелось бы, – честно ответил Гарри. – Так я пойду за брюками?  
– Иди, – Снейп отошел в сторону. – А коленки у тебя даже лучше, чем у Джинни, – добавил он, когда Гарри уже закрывал за собой дверь в ванную комнату.


	17. Chapter 17

Ночевать Снейп снова ушел в гнездо. Он вообще, на взгляд Гарри, довольно редко спал в кровати, каждый раз сворачиваясь в «позу эмбриона» на самом краю своей половины кровати, отчего Гарри чувствовал себя неловко, словно его пребывание в постели приводило к таким неудобствам.  
Еще хуже было, когда Снейп забирался в гнездо, и Гарри казалось, что ему стоит спать поперек кровати или по диагонали, чтобы не было так одиноко.  
  
Вот и снова Гарри стало одиноко и пусто на огромной кровати, отчего он решил плюнуть на условности и снова попроситься в гнездо.  
– Я просто вот что подумал, – сбивчиво прошептал он на привычное шипение Снейпа «иди в постель». – Твари не едят в норе… или гнезде… в общем, оно совершенно точно не для еды, я читал! Ну и получается, что я ничем не рискую.  
Он замолчал, продолжая стоять перед темнеющим отверстием гнезда, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поджимая мерзнущие пальцы – полы в подземельях были каменные, а ковров тварь не признавала.  
  
Гарри решил, что уже не удостоится ответа, когда из глубины гнезда раздалось задумчивое «гм» и вытянулась когтистая рука, которая цепко ухватила Поттера за плечо и втянула внутрь. В гнезде было темно, даже светящиеся глаза Снейпа не позволяли увидеть что-то дальше собственного носа. А еще там было мягко, тепло и приятно пахло травами.  
Гарри заёрзал, пытаясь разобраться, как расположиться, чтобы можно было уснуть, когда Снейп ловко усадил его между ног, сзади коленями прижимая почти к своей груди и для верности обвивая кольцом рук. Ноги Гарри неожиданно удобно сложились за спиной Снейпа, отчего тот словно опирался на его колени лопатками.  
То, что раньше показалось бы Гарри странной акробатикой или же особой формой извращения, в гнезде оказалось очень удобным способом располагаться вдвоем с другим человеком.  
  
– А теперь спи, – шепотом приказал Снейп и закрыл глаза, лишая Гарри последнего источника света.  
Гарри попытался откинуться на расположенные за его спиной ноги Снейпа, но это оказалось неудобным и не хватало роста, чтобы упереться затылком в мягкую стенку гнезда, поэтому он наоборот, придвинулся вплотную к Снейпу и уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, положив под голову руку. В теплых объятиях твари под мерно бьющееся под его ухом сердце он наконец-то спокойно уснул.  
  
– Гарри, пора вставать, – Поттер недовольно поморщился и попытался спрятаться под подушку, однако вместо этого обнаружил, что пытается зарыться носом в пижаму Снейпа, а руками обвивает его за шею, прижимая к щеке словно любимую подушку.  
– Ой, – прошептал он, от смущения лишь сильнее утыкаясь в ключицу Северуса.  
– Это всё мило, конечно, но мы опоздаем на завтрак, – строго заметил тот, пытаясь отодрать Гарри от себя.  
– Не хочу на завтрак, – проныл Гарри, сильнее сводя руки а спиной Снейпа. – Мне тут хорошо.  
  
– Гарри, сегодня пятница, – Снейп ненадолго прекратил попытки выбраться из сжимающего кольца рук. – Завтра суббота, Хогсмид и скоро Хеллоуин. Ты можешь нормально вести себя еще хотя бы два дня?  
– Два дня могу, – Гарри наконец расцепил руки, отодвинулся от Снейпа и, не удержавшись, вывалился из гнезда.  
– Надо здесь подушки кинуть на первое время, – озабоченно произнес Снейп, легко выскальзывая следом и принимаясь вертеть Гарри из стороны в сторону, чтобы убедиться, что серьезных ушибов у него нет.  
– Отличная идея, – охнул Гарри, почесывая локоть.  
  
Весь день Гарри не мог сосредоточиться на уроках, всем своим видом подтверждая, что выражение «ну догонишь, а что потом делать будешь», недалеко от истины. Неожиданно быстро приблизившийся Хеллоуин заставлял его нервничать, что заметили не только Гермиона и Рон, но и другие гриффиндорцы.  
– Если хочешь выговориться, я всегда буду рад тебя выслушать, – неловко шепнул ему Невилл после Трансфигурации.  
– О, – Гарри моргнул. – Спасибо, Невилл, но всё нормально, правда.  
  
– Мы верим, Гарри, – с излишним воодушевлением подключился к разговору Рон. – Как насчет сегодняшней вечерней тренировки?  
– А что с ней? – удивился тот. – Раз разрешили в будние дни тренироваться, то в чем может быть проблема?  
– Проблема не в тренировке, – замялся Рон. – Профессор Снейп снова на неё придет?  
– Наверное, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Мне кажется, ему это нравится.  
– Ребята просто нервничают, когда он своими глазищами следит за тренировкой, – шепотом пояснил Рон. – Ну ты понимаешь…  
  
– И как я должен это ему сказать? – поразился Гарри. – Не приходи, гриффиндорцы от твоего взгляда с метел пачками валятся?  
– Не вздумай ничего говорить, Гарри, – вмешалась Гермиона. – Рон, ты с ума сошел, вам часик потерпеть, а Гарри с ним два года жить, а вы сейчас пытаетесь ему всё испортить, друзья называется. Джинни на вас нет.  
– Не надо Джинни, я всё понял, – Рон побагровел. – Я не подумал, Гарри. Конечно, пусть приходит, мы потерпим.  
– Гарри, если тебе нужно подобрать какую-нибудь литературу по вопросу… – Гермиона задумалась и решительно закончила. – По любому вопросу, то ты обращайся.  
– Я собираюсь довериться инстинктам, – вежливо ответил Гарри. – Но всё равно спасибо.  
  
После тренировок в будние дни Гарри уставал сильнее, чем в выходные, а ветреная ненастная погода не добавляла настроения, поэтому в замок они со Снейпом возвращались молча. Вся команда осталась на поле, вежливо дожидаясь ухода профессора, чтобы слегка согреться контрабандным огневиски из Хогсмида, поэтому Гарри поспешил увести зельевара.  
– Твои друзья ведь понимают, что я чую алкоголь даже в плотно закрытых бутылках, да? – прервал молчание Снейп уже в подземельях.  
– Что? – Гарри рассеянно поднял на него глаза и переменил руку, в которой волок метлу. – А, нет, думаю, они об этом не помнят.  
  
– Ясно, – сухо кивнул Снейп, открывая двери в свои покои. – Брось метлу в этот раз в угол, а не под дверь, если тебе не трудно.  
Гарри покраснел.  
После предыдущей тренировки он так устал, что просто выронил метлу у порога и там оставил. Справедливости ради стоило сказать, что в гриффиндорской спальне в таких случаях даже Гермиона не останавливаясь перепрыгивала через валяющуюся метлу, но Снейп, похоже, никогда даже не пытался представить, как живется в гриффиндорских спальнях, поэтому не расшибся только благодаря врожденной ловкости твари.  
  
Снейп, похоже, даже не заметил смущения Гарри. Он снял влажную от дождя мантию и повесил её сушиться.  
– Тебе нужна горячая ванна, – вскользь заметил он. – Иначе простудишься, и команда останется без ловца.  
– Можно выпить Перечное зелье, – из чувства противоречия буркнул Гарри, не собираясь на самом деле спорить, после тренировки мышцы болели нещадно, и ванна была бы кстати.  
Снейп фыркнул, выказывая свое мнение по этому поводу, и призвал книгу, которую читал третий вечер подряд.  
  
После ванны Гарри к своей досаде обнаружил, что попытка затеять перепалку отвлекла его больше, чем стоило, и он не взял с собой в ванную комнату пижаму.  
– А скажет, что я специально, – пробормотал он себе под нос, завязывая на бедрах полотенце и размышляя, сколько шансов у него пройти до своего шкафа незамеченным. По всему выходило, что немного.  
Размышлять времени не было, потому что после ванны Гарри снова начинал мерзнуть, а обсуждать со Снейпом зелья, даже такие как Перечное, совсем не хотелось.  
  
Гарри выглянул из ванной комнаты и убедился, что Снейп читает. Он сделал несколько шагов и снова оглянулся на него. Снейп даже не поднял голову от книги.  
Расслабившись, Гарри быстро преодолел оставшееся расстояние до шкафа и снова оглянулся, лишь открыв дверцу. Снейпа на диване не было.  
Гарри продолжил сверлить взглядом диван, держа руку на дверце шкафа.  
– Не повернешься ко мне? – мягко спросил Северус.


	18. Chapter 18

Гарри поджал губы и повернулся. Ровно между ним и открытым шкафом стоял Снейп.  
– Это серьезно раздражает, – заметил Гарри, протянув руку мимо плеча Снейпа, чтобы достать свою пижаму.  
– То, что ты играешься, мне тоже не добавляет безмятежности, – возразил Снейп, перехватывая руку Гарри.  
– Я не играюсь, – возмутился Гарри, пытаясь вырвать руку. – Сейчас точно нет, – добавил он ради справедливости. – Сейчас я устал, замерз и хочу взять свою пижаму.  
  
– М-м-м… – Снейп легонько щелкнул зубами. – Предположим.  
Но вместо того, чтобы отпустить руку Гарри, он подтянул её ближе к своему лицу, коснулся языком и медленно провел им от локтя до запястья.  
Гарри почувствовал, что в его руку несильно впиваются удлинившиеся когти, а самого Снейпа слегка трясет.  
– Э-э… Северус? – Гарри сделал небольшой шаг назад, но хватка на его руке не ослабла, и дальше ему двигаться было некуда. – Давно хотел спросить… ты ведь знаешь, какая ты тварь, да?  
Снейп прикрыл глаза и утвердительно кивнул.  
– Ну и еще один вопрос тогда, – Гарри попытался вырвать руку. – Эти твари… они едят людей?  
Снейп шумно втянул воздух и распахнул глаза, пригвоздив Гарри к месту взглядом.  
  
– Время от времени, – шепотом произнес он.  
– О, – неопределенно выразился Гарри и замолчал, пытаясь сообразить, как им обоим вывернуться из этой неприятной ситуации. – Но мы определились с тем, что тварь в гнезде не ест, верно?  
На лице Снейпа промелькнуло понимание.  
– Да, – выдавил он сквозь зубы.  
– Дашь две минуты? – тихо спросил Гарри.  
  
Пальцы Снейпа слегка сжались на его руке, оставляя царапины, но по крайней мере, кровь не выступала.  
– Минуту, – наконец произнес Снейп и отпустил руку, вместо неё вцепляясь в дверцу шкафа. Почувствовав свободу, Гарри резко развернулся на пятках и рванул в спальню. Усталость после тренировки больше не чувствовалась, Гарри слегка затормозил у входа двери, зато у самого гнезда медлить не стал, рыбкой ныряя в зияющее отверстие.  
Оказавшись в спасительной темноте, он вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что успел. Снейп в спальню пришел позже, позволив Поттеру передохнуть.  
  
– Гарри, тебе принести пижаму? – аккуратно спросил он, останавливаясь у гнезда. – А то свое полотенце ты потерял на повороте у дивана, – скорбным голосом добавил он.  
– Да нет, – Гарри прислушался к себе и с удивлением понял, что страха не испытывает. – Здесь и так тепло. Да и вообще, – посчитал нужным добавить он. – Когда понимаешь, что находишься на волоске от того, чтобы быть банально съеденным, как-то сразу становится ясно, что важность ношения штанов значительно преувеличена.  
– Я могу присоединиться? – так же спокойно спросил Снейп, но в голосе его отчетливо сквозило напряжение.  
Гарри на мгновение задумался, полагает ли Снейп, что Гарри может отказать ему в возможности находиться в его собственном гнезде, но проверять не стал, это уже для обоих было бы чересчур.  
– Да, конечно, – правда, высунуть руку, чтобы приглашающе махнуть, Гарри не решился.  
  
Снейп ловко скользнул в гнездо.  
Видно его не было, но, насколько Гарри мог судить по прикосновениям, на нем были пижамные штаны. Снейп легко приподнял его, снова усаживая так же, как предыдущим вечером.  
– Ты сильно испугался? – тихо спросил он, когда все руки и ноги заняли свои места в этом сложном хитросплетении.  
– Сильно? – переспросил Гарри. – Да я чуть не умер на месте от ужаса…  
– Прости, я не рассчитал, что ты привлекаешь меня куда больше предыдущих партнеров, – признался Снейп.  
– …И это было весело, – закончил Гарри.  
– Весело? – не понял Снейп.  
– Ну да, – Гарри кивнул, догадываясь, что Снейп его видит. – Мне кажется, я никогда так не бегал. А вот Рон так бегал на втором курсе от Арагоговых деток.  
– Мне очень приятно сравнение с пауком, – сухо ответил Снейп.  
  
– Ну в данном случае гораздо веселее, чем обычно, когда мне приходится удирать от кого-то, кто хочет причинить мне вред, – принялся объяснять Гарри. – Я же знаю, что на самом деле ты мне не хочешь навредить. Мы вроде оказываемся на одной стороне, понимаешь?  
– Да, никакого вреда, я просто с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы не откусить от тебя кусок и побольше, – вздохнул Снейп.  
– Но это ведь не от того, что ты в самом деле желаешь мне смерти, – растолковал ему Гарри. – А от того, что я… тебе… нравлюсь?  
– Нравишься? – повторил Снейп, и Гарри почувствовал прикосновение губ в уголке своего рта. – Гм… ты склонен… к преуменьшениям, Гарри.  
  
Гарри почувствовал легкие скользящие прикосновения языка на губах, щеках, шее.  
«Твари не питаются внутри гнезда», – на всякий случай мысленно напомнил он себе, заставляя расслабиться в объятиях Снейпа.  
Все эти мысли о том, что он аппетитен для твари, в том числе и в гастрономическом смысле, принесли свою пользу – о беспокоящих его друзей переживаниях про секс Гарри даже не вспоминал.  
  
В гнезде было тепло, его стенки мягко поддерживали пару там, где не справлялись их собственные руки и ноги, Гарри снова прильнул к груди Снейпа, чувствуя, как тот подтягивает ноги ближе, чтобы они грели его обнаженную спину.  
Хотя длинные когти на руках твари никуда не пропали, Поттер с удивлением обнаружил, что в гнезде Снейп волне может касаться ими его кожи, не травмируя её.  
– Лучше смазать царапины заживляющим зельем, – хрипло пробормотал Снейп, зализывая крошечные ранки на предплечье Гарри.  
– Уже почти не болит, – шепнул тот, мягко вырывая руку, опуская её на обнаженное плечо Снейпа и скользя ладонью на спину. – У тебя что-то странное с позвоночником, – заметил он, осторожно водя пальцами по острым выступам.  
– Прекрати болтать глупости, – пробормотал Снейп. – Там всё так, как должно быть.  
Он несильно прикусил губу Гарри, даже не проколов нежную кожу до крови, и сразу скользнул языком ему в рот, увлекая в поцелуй и не давая продолжить обсуждение.  
  
– Не ёрзай так, – попросил Снейп спустя некоторое время, прерывая поцелуй. – Для того, чтобы свести меня с ума, вполне достаточно того, что на тебе сейчас ничего нет.  
– Так чего мы на этот раз ждем? – прошептал ему в губы Гарри.  
– У меня раньше времени начались изменения в психике, – пояснил Снейп. – Поэтому завтра я сварю себе весьма эффективное успокоительное зелье, и тогда ты не пострадаешь. Или пострадаешь куда меньше, – добавил он справедливости ради.  
  
– Может, хотя бы расскажешь, что меня ждет? А то сюрпризы не всегда хороши, особенно в тех вещах, в которых я и без того ничего не смыслю, – Гарри уткнулся носом в шею Снейпа и внезапно сильно укусил его. От неожиданности Снейп охнул и откинул голову, подставляя свою шею под губы и зубы Гарри.  
– Для начала в гнезде просто придется располагаться иначе, – Снейп судорожно вздохнул, когда Гарри вонзил зубы в плечо. – Для того, чтобы было удобно, есть поза принятия.  
– А эта чем не подходит? – Гарри лизнул подключичную ямку и поднял голову, утыкаясь губами в подбородок Снейпа.  
– Никто кроме людей не занимается… хм… спариванием в позе покоя, – пояснил Снейп. – И не надо мне рассказывать, что мы люди.  
– Не собирался даже, – откликнулся Гарри, сильнее скрещивая ноги за спиной Северуса и упираясь пятками в его ягодицы. – Поза покоя – так поза покоя.  
  
– Очень приятно видеть тебя послушным, – заметил Снейп, скользя ладонями по спине Гарри до обнаженных ягодиц и обратно к плечам.  
– Мотивация довольно эффективная, – пояснил Гарри. – Трудно заставить себя спорить с тем, кто, если не откусит голову, то не из-за того, что не может.  
Целуя лицо Снейпа, Гарри почувствовал, что тот усмехнулся, под губы Гарри попали острые зубы и кривой изгиб рта.  
– Спать, – как и за день до этого приказал Снейп, закрывая светящиеся глаза.  
Возражать Гарри не стал – он сильно вымотался за день, и теперь, когда адреналин от бегства от твари начал спадать, усталость навалилась на него еще сильнее.


	19. Chapter 19

Гарри проснулся от того, что его плеч и загривка касаются нежные руки и губы. Он снова спал, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Снейпа, и теперь ему совершенно не хотелось выбираться из его теплых объятий и покидать уютное гнездо.  
– Ты проснулся? – тихо спросил его Снейп, осторожно поглаживая спину. – Пора завтракать, тебя уже, наверное, ждут друзья, чтобы идти в Хогсмид.  
– Может, ну его, Хогсмид, – Гарри сонно потерся носом о шею Снейпа и принялся рассеянно теребить пальцами острые выступы на его спине. – Мы с тобой каждые выходные туда ходим, можно ведь еще тут побыть.  
– Гарри, мне нужно сварить зелье, – Снейп аккуратно отвел руки Гарри от себя. – И я тебя прошу, не нужно уделять столько внимания… гм…органам, присущим твари. Это чересчур личное.  
  
– М-м-м, – промычал Гарри, чувствуя, как Снейп, выпустив его руки из своих, теперь ласково гладит не видоизмененными пальцами его грудь и живот. – Разве это справедливо, что у тебя есть чересчур личные места, а у меня нет?  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы на твоем теле были места, которых я не мог бы касаться? – уточнил Снейп, рука которого замерла в низу живота Гарри, словно намеренно игнорируя его явное возбуждение.  
– Нет, – не выдержал Гарри, слегка приподнимаясь, чтобы рука наконец коснулась его. – Наоборот, чтоб были места, которых нельзя не касаться, это же издевательство!  
  
– Гарри, проваливай к своим друзьям, идите в Хогсмид уже, я жду тебя вечером, – рыкнул Снейп охрипшим от возбуждения голосом.  
– Я не хочу, – заупрямился Гарри. – Вдруг ты опять озвереешь и захочешь меня сожрать, когда я выберусь отсюда?  
– Не очень удачная отговорка, – заметил Снейп, несмотря на негодующий вздох Гарри перемещая руку с его паха на ягодицы. – За ночь я успел достаточно привыкнуть к очертаниям твоих голых коленок и очаровательной задницы, так что нет никаких поводов считать, что меня снова поведет.  
  
– Про то, что у меня красивые коленки, мне говорила Джинни, – признался Гарри. – А вот про задницу не говорили.  
– И хорошо, и я лично прослежу, чтоб никого не было, кто может сказать, – процедил Снейп.  
– А если кто-то будет, кто скажет? – заинтересовался Поттер, устраиваясь поудобнее на скользнувших под него ладонях.  
– То этот «кто-то» будет очень недолго, – мрачно ответил Снейп, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Гарри.  
  
…– Теперь, когда на завтрак мы уже опоздали, ты наконец-то оставишь меня ненадолго одного? – спросил Снейп через некоторое время. – Позавтракай в Хогсмиде, пусть запишут на мой счет.  
– С Роном и Гермионой? – уточнил Гарри, нехотя выбираясь из гнезда.  
– Можешь с ними, – согласился Снейп. – Долго только не задерживайся.  
– Ты меня не проводишь? – Гарри потоптался около гнезда, но Снейп лишь положил на край отверстия когтистую руку, по-видимому, располагаясь внутри поудобнее.  
– Я совершенно уверен, что ты сможешь не заблудиться по дороге в гриффиндорскую гостиную. А я же, если подремлю еще полчасика, буду значительно бодрее и быстрее покончу с зельем, – ответил он.  
  
– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Гарри и вышел из спальни в гостиную.  
Здесь он несколько минут полюбовался на себя в зеркало, отметив не только то, что метка на плече хорошо зажила, но совсем не побледнела, но и многочисленные яркие пятна засосов и свои опухшие от поцелуев губы.  
– Ну и ладно, – пробормотал он, в лицах представив реакцию друзей, после чего быстро оделся и вышел из покоев.  
После того, как за Гарри закрылась входная дверь, Снейп медленно выбрался из гнезда и проделал примерно такой же путь, как и до этого Гарри. Он тоже добрался до зеркала и принялся себя рассматривать.  
  
Впрочем, ему увиденное принесло куда меньше удовольствия, чем Гарри. Кожа его была бледной почти до синевы, а где-то даже с легкой прозеленью, когти выглядели еще опаснее, чем обычно, а глаза, казалось, перестали мигать, и лишь время от времени скрывались под тонкой пленкой третьего века, выскальзывающей из-под нижнего.  
  
Снейп растопырил пальцы и вздохнул.  
– Сожру ведь, – с отчаянием произнес он. – Ну что я за идиот! Раздутое самомнение, сила воли, Салазар подери.  
  
Он медленно оделся, аккуратно приглаживая встопорщившийся узкий гребень на спине, чтобы он не прорвал рубашку, и отправился в лабораторию, искренне надеясь, что зелья и в самом деле помогут ему удержать контроль над собой и не убить Поттера до того, как он станет полноценным партнером.  
Поставив перед собой несколько флаконов с успокоительными и притупляющими чувства зельями, он уронил голову на скрещенные руки, пытаясь решить, что лучше – рисковать жизнями, рассчитывая только на зелья, или рисковать установкой связи, позвав кого-то вроде Дамблдора для контроля над ситуацией.  
Впрочем, в таком случае риск был бы и для Дамблдора – видеть чужака так близко к гнезду тварь определенно отказывалась.  
  
От размышлений Снейпа отвлек лихорадчный стук в дверь.  
– Это просто студенты магической школы Хогвартс, просто студенты, – повторяя медленно, словно мантру, Снейп направился к двери. – Студентов есть нельзя.  
  
Стук повторился.  
Снейп оглянулся на зелья, но за такой короткий срок они всё равно не успели бы подействовать, поэтому он продолжил не торопясь идти к двери.  
– Это может быть Гарри, – тихо, словно успокаивая самого себя, продолжил он. – Его нельзя есть. Ни его, ни его вкусных… то есть, лучших друзей.  
На мгновение Снейп замер, пытаясь убедить хозяйничающую в голове тварь, что он не будет определять, кто из друзей Гарри лучший, а кого в принципе можно и съесть.  
  
Наконец, он добрался до двери и открыл её. На пороге он увидел перед собой вместо Поттера трясущуюся от ужаса и волнения Гермиону.  
В шаге от неё стоял такой же бледный Рон и отчаянно кусал губы.


	20. Chapter 20

– Гарри... его утащили с собой Упивающиеся в Хогсмиде, – скороговоркой произнесла Гермиона. – Директор Дамблдор придумывает план и вызывает Сириуса и отряд авроров, а мы...  
– Мы просто переживаем за Гарри, профессор, – хриплым от волнения голосом добавил Рон. – Вы же можете его оттуда вытащить, правда?  
  
Он ойкнул и отступил еще на шаг, обнаружив, что кожа Снейпа, которая до этого момента подходила под описание «бледная до прозелени» стремительно стала зеленеть и на руках покрываться какими-то чешуйками.  
  
– Передайте Драко Малфою, что мне нужно два-три дня форы, – Он окинул безумным взглядом желтых глаз перетрусивших гриффиндорцев и добавил: – Я ясно выразился?  
– Да, сэр, мы передадим, сэр! – откликнулась Гермиона и отскочила в сторону, чтобы не быть снесенной взметнувшейся мантией зельевара.  
  
– Ты думаешь, мы хорошо для Гарри делаем сейчас или нет? – поинтересовался Рон, когда Снейп исчез за поворотом.  
– Сожалеть всё равно поздно, – отрезала Гермиона. – Пошли, найдем Малфоя.  
  
К удивлению Рона и Гермионы, Малфой не стал ехидничать или выражать бурную радость по поводу пропажи Поттера.  
Он вообще никак не прореагировал на переданную ему просьбу Снейпа, казалось, он впал в глубокую задумчивость.  
  
Впрочем, друзьям Гарри не было никакого дела до реакции слизеринца, они большую часть времени торчали под дверью директорского кабинета, в котором разворачивался военный совет по спасению Гарри из лап Упивающихся. Справедливости ради стоило заметить, что несмотря на то, что Сириус Блэк, Кингсли с целым отрядом авроров и все старшие Уизли днем и ночью торчали в директорском кабинете вместе с профессорами Хогвартса, никаких мыслей о том, где может быть Гарри, не было.  
  
К концу третьих суток всеобщей паники и бдения к директорскому кабинету подошел Драко Малфой. Он бесцеремонно перешагнул через ноги сидящих на полу Рона и Гермионы и постучал по морде горгульи.  
– Пароль хоть знаете? – спросил он у унылых гриффиндорцев.  
– «Где Гарри», – буркнул Рон.  
Горгулья незамедлительно отодвинулась в сторону, Драко прошел наверх, Рон и Гермиона скользнули следом и прижались к закрывшейся за Малфоем двери.  
  
– Штаб Упивающихся у нас в Малфой-мэноре, – без вступлений произнес Драко, подходя к столу директора. – У меня есть портал и просьба.  
– Какая?! – рявкнул Сириус.  
– Вы берете с собой меня и тех двоих, что сейчас прилипли к той стороне двери и слушают, – ответил Драко. – А то я что-то за родителей беспокоюсь, хочется лично удостовериться, что с ними всё хорошо.  
  
Рон и Гермиона ввалились в комнату, показывая свою готовность присоединиться к спасательной экспедиции.  
– Артур, Молли?.. – Дамблдор посмотрел на родителей Рона.  
– Хоть Джинни тут остается, – пожал плечами Артур, оглядев столпившихся вокруг сыновей. – Я не против.  
– Тогда вперед, – Кингсли выхватил палочку. – Дорога каждая минута!  
– Да уж, – покачал головой Драко, вытаскивая из кармана цепочку с кулоном. Все ухватились за цепочку и портал сработал. – Не наступайте на павлинов и не топчите клумбы, – вежливо попросил он, ловко проводя всю толпу, представляющую собой спасательную группу, по узким аллеям сада. – Вы хотите через главный вход или черный войти?  
– Главный! – воинственно размахивая палочкой, заявил Сириус.  
  
Когда спасательная экспедиция через парадный вход ворвалась в мэнор, их встретил Гарри.  
– Ну, я смотрю, вы не сильно торопились, – заметил он.  
– Где мои родители, Поттер? – первым отреагировал Драко.  
– Во Франции, – с готовностью ответил Гарри. – То есть, я так думаю, – добавил он.  
– Что тут случилось, Гарри?! – спросил Дамблдор, пока бросившиеся к юноше Молли и Сириус обнимали и общупывали его на предмет повреждений.  
  
– Сначала ничего не случилось, – начал объяснять Гарри. – Волдеморт как обычно пытался донести до меня мысль о моем ничтожестве по сравнению с ним, а Петтигрю меня держал.  
– Я убью эту крысу! – зарычал Сириус.  
– Не выйдет, – покачал головой Гарри. – Тут в зал ворвался Северус и... ну... это...  
– Что это? – заинтересовался Люпин.  
  
– Я не знаю, как объяснить, – Гарри отвел глаза. – Он довольно быстро передвигался. И вроде вот он душит Петтигрю, и тут же откусывает голову Волдеморту.  
– Это физически невозможно! – ахнул Артур.  
– Точно, я так же думал раньше, когда он мне угрожал так поступить за плохую работу на уроке, – бодро откликнулся Гарри. – Теперь я буду больше доверять его словам.  
  
– А где он... гм... сейчас? – Сириус огляделся.  
– Ты про Волдеморта или про Снейпа? – уточнил Гарри. – Профессор в подземелье, в ванне второй день отмокает.  
– В смысле? – удивился Чарли, слегка раздосадованный, что подраться с Упивающимися не получится.  
Гарри вздохнул.  
– Он переел, – грустно произнес он. – В ванне ему становится лучше, а по ночам я его держу за руку.  
– Переел? – у Люпина было лицо, словно он не хотел спрашивать, но кто-то должен был это сделать.  
  
– Сорвался наш профессор, – еще горше вздохнул Гарри. – От Волдеморта одни ноги остались, от Петтигрю тоже. И я до сих пор две пары ног не опознал. Нет, Малфой, твои родители точно аппарировали из мэнора, зуб даю!  
– А почему ноги остались? – заинтересовалась Гермиона, пока Рон пытался оттащить и усадить в кресло потерявшего сознание Драко.  
– Ну откуда я знаю, – развел руками Гарри. – Может, они невкусные. От Нагини вот ничего не осталось, наверное, потому что ног не было.  
  
– Получается, профессор Снейп действительно опасен, – вздохнула Минерва Макгонагалл, нервно обнимая себя за плечи.  
– Нет! – успокоил её Гарри. – Он на ближайшие лет десять наелся.  
– Но варварский обычай позволять проводить ему Поиск в Хогвартсе надо запретить, – буркнул Сириус.  
– Совершенно согласен, – энергично кивнул Гарри. – Я его больше никому не отдам!  
  
– В каком смысле? – протер очки Дамблдор.  
– В прямом, – Гарри воинственно сложил руки на груди. – Вы всерьез считаете, что можно по своей воле отказаться от такой полезной твари, которой всего-то и надо место для гнезда и ванна?  
  
– И секс, – вставил Билл с каменным лицом.  
– Да, и ты-то знаешь, что это скорее плюс, чем минус, – отрезал Гарри. – Кстати, тут на мой вкус многовато тех, кто об этом знает не понаслышке. Вы не хотите забрать из кладовой все опознанные и неопознанные ноги, а мы бы к вам попозже присоединились, когда с профессора Снейпа чешуя отвалится?  
  
– Чешуя? – заинтересовалась Гермиона. – Так значит, он частично...  
– Русал, ага, – кивнул Гарри. – Или русалк. Не знаю я как правильно, и он не знает. Но это по бабушкиной линии. А по дедушкиной там авгуры затесались. И не спрашивайте как, я даже представлять это не хочу.  
  
– Но, Гарри, – Сириус сдвинул брови. – А если... ну... тварь... гм... задумается о продолжении рода, что ты будешь делать?  
– Усыновим какую-нибудь селедку, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Разве это важно теперь, когда Волдеморта больше нет?  
– Так, точно, – Кингсли вспомнил, зачем они на самом деле прибыли. – Где ноги, нуждающиеся в идентификации?  
– Все свободные от тел ноги в кладовой на холоде, – пояснил Гарри. – Пусть вас Малфой проводит.  
  
Убедившись, что вся спасательная экспедиция ринулась за очнувшимся Малфоем в сторону кухни, Гарри спустился в подземелье, где стояла трансфигурированная им ванна.  
– Они пошли с ногами разбираться, – произнес он, садясь на край ванны. Из ванны высунулась рука с поднятым вверх большим пальцем. – Ты поэтому редко голову моешь? Боишься сорваться и поселиться в ванне, да?  
Он подождал ответа, но поверхность воды оставалась спокойной.  
  
– Пойдем домой, а? – Гарри провел рукой по воде. – Дома гнездо без дела стоит. Уроки опять же. А летом можем поехать на озеро Лох-Несс, я думаю, директор нас отпустит, если ты пообещаешь никого больше не есть.  
Снейп сел в ванне. С его мантии ручьями стекала вода.  
  
– Ты такой зеленый стал, что на лягушку похож, – заметил Гарри. – Так что, хоть и принцесса из меня никудышная, а целовать придется.  
Он потянулся к губам Снейпа, но не удержался на скользком бортике ванны и рухнул в воду на колени к зельевару.  
– Ты ведь понимаешь, Гарри, что теперь никуда от меня не денешься? – обманчиво ласково спросил Снейп, прижимая к себе мокрого студента.  
– Вот ведь совпадение, я только что сказал всем ровно это же, но о тебе, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.


End file.
